Pequeña mentirosa
by Nimia Forctis
Summary: Ella era un pequeña mentirosa que jugaba ser la niña perfecta; pero solo ellos dos sabian que sucedia las noches en esa casa sin la presencia de la que era su madre y la mujer de él.  ¿pistas? un amo y su sumisa. polla-ward.
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**Nombre del Fic: pequeña mentirosa**

**Nombre del Autor/es: **

**Número de Palabras: 3435**

**Advertencias: alto contenido lemmon, tema de traición, si eres sensible o menor de edad abstente a las consecuencias.**

**Tipo de Edward: ****Possesiveward**

**Nota de autor: debo decir que primera historia que creo así y estoy intimidada, no soy buena haciendo lemmon y este es el primero que hago. Pero la trama del shot me gusto y espero sea de su agrado. **

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

_**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**_

-Bella, ¿saldrás a cenar con Jacob?- sentí un apretón en mi rodilla ante la pregunta de mi madre.

-Tanya, no deberías alentar a Bella a salir con ese chico, ella es muy pequeña para eso- mi Bella interior bailo por dentro, al ver su mandíbula cerrada mientras trataba de mantenerse estoico pero yo sabia que por dentro estaba furioso. Y me encantaba.

-amor, Bella ya es una jovencita ¡tiene diecisiete! Debería salir con ese chico que además esta guapísimo- seguía echándole leña al fuego que se formaba en el interior de él. Su mano apretando mi rodilla me lo demostraba.

-¡exactamente! Me lo estás confirmando, solo tiene diecisiete años, debería enfocarse en sus estudios para lograr entrar a una gran universidad y no en chicos hormonados.

-mama- le corte antes de que refutara- sabes que eso no me gusta, como dice Edward ahora solo me enfoco en mis estudios para lograr entrar a Oxford- la vi abrir la boca por lo que me apresure a seguir- aunque lo pensare, Jake es un buen amigo y seria agradable salir con él.

-estoy segura de que lo pasarías excelente- aseguro mi mama feliz de que considerara mi decisión- una cita es un momento tan agradable, aún recuerdo nuestra primera cita Edward ¿te acuerdas? En aquel localcito árabe…

Me enfoco en mi lasaña para suprimir los lindos recuerdos de mi madre con su maridito Edward. Esta tan feliz asegurando que somos la familia perfecta. Si supiera lo que está pasando bajo la mesa.

Edward subía la mano, que anteriormente estaba en mi rodilla, por todo mi muslo interior. Por eso era que siempre usaba faldas en la cena; su mano siempre me acariciaba tiernamente, pasando lentamente la yema de los dedos por mi piel causándome escalofríos y excitándome causando que mi sexo se volviera un maldito océano. Pero ahora no; sus manos fueron rápidamente al centro entre mis piernas y sin segundos movimientos llego a mi clítoris y lo apretó fuertemente.

Jadee fuertemente porque eso no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada; con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a disimular mis orgasmos frente a mi madre, siempre era así, Edward se mostraba tan tranquilo como siempre mientras me provocaba orgasmos con sus dedos.

Pero esta vez me estaba castigando; ese apretón me excito pero me dolió, y sabía que era su manera de amedrentarme por la conversación anterior y por siquiera considerar tener una cita con Jacob. Porque yo era de él, solo de él y según sus palabras ningún hombre tenía siquiera derecho a mirar lo que le pertenecía.

Pero yo solo estaba jugando, yo sabía quién era mi dueño; no saldría con Jacob pero me encantaba meterme con él. Porque un Edward enojado era muy excitante. Yo tenía unas cuantas venas BDSM, sin duda, porque me encantaba ser regañada, castigada con el único fin de dar placer a mi amo. Y Edward ama ser mi amo.

-cariños, ¿estás bien?- pregunto mi mama.

-sí, estoy bien mami pero estoy un poco cansada, me iré a acostar- eran solo las 7pm pero yo cumplía a la perfección mi papel de niña buena, estudiosa y delicada. La puta la guardaba solo para Edward- hasta mañana mami- le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me acerque a Edward- hasta mañana papi- susurre en su oído, sabia cuanto le ponía que le dijera así, por lo que se lo decía bastante cuando estábamos en compañía de mi madre para incomodarlo, aunque nunca lo demostrara.

-hasta mañana, cielo- susurro mi sexy amo y yo abandone el comedor.

Subí lentamente las escaleras que me llevaron a la tercera planta de la casa donde se encontraba mi cuarto; durante el recorrido pase por la que era la habitación de mis "padres" que se localizaba en el segundo piso, para fortuna mía y de Edward por supuesto.

Aunque realmente la manera de llevar nuestra relación tan bizarra y viviendo en la misma casa no era un asunto difícil para nosotros. Por suerte no corríamos el riesgo de que mama nos pillara porque era enfermera y trabajaba en el turno de noche; al principio de su relación con Edward siempre se presentaba ese problemita de los horarios pero mama alegaba que en las noches trabajaba mejor y que se sentía más cómoda. A la final Edward dejo de darle importancia porque juntos descubrimos la excitación de una pasión prohibida y repugnante a ojos de la sociedad.

Seguramente yo debería sentirme como una perra por acostarme con el esposo de mi madre pero honestamente, no lo sentía ni un ápice. Si yo era perra, mi madre era aún peor. Ella había dejado a mi padre, el mejor hombre que pudo existir en el mundo, por su mejor amiga. Así es _amiga _Irina. Mi padre quedo tan triste que cayó en depresión; al no preocuparse por sí mismo, no pudo detectar el cáncer a tiempo y a los tres meses de conocer la noticia murió.

A la final resulto que la relación de mama con Irina no duro más de seis meses. Mi mama dijo que había sido una etapa de experimentación y que no sería capaz de llevar una relación con su mismo sexo nuevamente porque al parecer, somos muy complicadas. A la final por culpa de las decisiones de mi madre había perdido dos personas muy importantes para mí, mi padre e Irina, quien era como una tía.

En los largos ocho años que habían pasado desde la muerte de mi padre, Tanya había tenido 57 novios, hombres, amantes, amigos con derecho o como se les quiera llamar. ¿Parecía demasiado? Pues lo era, y era aún más desagradable que nunca iban a casa de ellos; no, siempre me tocaba escuchar los encuentros desenfrenados.

Cuando Edward llego a nuestras vidas pensé que mama finalmente se enderezaría con ese espectacular hombre que era ocho años menor que ella, y lo hizo. Fue por esa nueva actitud de mi madre que yo me sentía tan mal al sentir esa extraordinaria atracción sexual al ver a Edward.

Al principio todo fue muy inocente; sonrojos al verlo, nerviosismo ante el mínimo toque, tartamudeo al hablar con él. Pero luego de que mama se enfrascara más en turno nocturno la relación se fue haciendo más íntima; resultado de encuentros ocasionales en la cocina, o cuando me tocaba preparar la cena y él me ayudaba y aprovechábamos de charlar descubriendo que teníamos la misma antigua manera de pensar. Y así se fue consolidando nuestra relación.

Cuando nos besamos por primera vez en una de nuestras charlas en la biblioteca, me sentí tan mal y a la vez tan bien. Ese había sido mi primer beso y sin duda el mejor que tendría en toda mi vida, pero al pensar que esos labios mis madre los había probado tanta veces sentí asco por mí misma y salí corriendo. Dure casi dos meses evitándolo después de eso; me integre al equipo de atletismo para pasar las tardes fuera de casa, me la pasaba en la biblioteca o haciendo cualquiera cosa de manera que llegaba tardísimo a casa y no lo veía.

Pero un día la lluvia me encontró a mitad de la calle por lo que me fui corriendo a casa; al entrar hice un gran escándalo que alerto a Edward de mi presencia y bajo a encontrarme en la sala. Al verme con mi uniforme de porrista totalmente empapado pegándose a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron negros como la noche y sin decir nada, se acercó a mí y estampo sus labios a los míos.

Y yo me rendí, me rendí a sus labios cálidos, me rendí a la obvia atracción que sentíamos y simplemente deje que me hiciera lo que él quisiera. Me llevo a mi habitación donde me hizo suya con pasión y delicadeza.

En sus manos conocí el significado de la pasión, todo fue muy tierno y tranquilo al principio. Pero Edward poco a poco se mostró más oscuro, agresivo pero delicado a la vez, mandándome a hacer lo que él quisiera con el único fin de su placer. Me marco como suya, y a mí lejos de molestarme, me excitaba y le dejaba hacer lo que él quisiera.

De esa relación había pasado alrededor de un año y yo estaba muy lejos de aburrirme. Cada vez deseaba más y más; cada vez que lo veía deseaba tirarme encima de él y que me follara de las mil maneras que él sabía.

Mi madre juraba que yo era una niña modelo con actividades extracurriculares, excelente promedio y que nunca había sido tocada por un hombre. Muy lejos de la realidad. Edward me llamaba "pequeña mentirosa" pero yo prefería decir que era una joven actriz, porque después de todo, una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida. Todo fuera por la felicidad de mi madre.

Quien a la final demostró que siempre sería una perra; tan solo a los meses de matrimonio con Ed comenzó a acostarse con medio hospital y en el lote habían unos cuantos nombres femeninos. Solo seguía con su matrimonio por el gran dinero que él poseía.

Todos veían a Edward como un cornudo de primera pero solo él y yo sabíamos lo que realmente pasaba en el interior de esta casa, por lo que no le dábamos importancia a los rumores. No se separaba de mi madre para tener la comodidad de vivir bajo el mismo techo sin levantar sospechas.

Vivir juntos era lo mejor; las noches las disfrutábamos al máximo y en el día los dos estábamos fuera ocupados en nuestras ocupaciones. Yo en el instituto, y él en el despacho que representaba.

Pero casi todas las noches yo lo esperaba en mi cama recién bañada, humectada, ropa interior sexy pero con una pose de niña buena.

Justo como estaba ahora; Tanya ya había venido a despedirse y avisarme que nos veíamos a las 5am. En cuanto escuche alejarse el auto me desprendí el pijama blanca y quede sentada de rodillas en la cama esperando a mi amo. Pero luego de una espera de 45min me fui cansando y sin esperarlo me quede dormida.

En medio de mi sueño sentí que algo duro tocaba mi boca, me removí un poco pero el tacto seguía insistiendo volviendo más fuerte e intentando penetrar en mi boca. Sentía la calidez en mis labios junto con una ligera humedad. Aun medio dormida abrí ligeramente los labios para descubrir que se trataba y el extraño invasor se adentró un poco más en mi boca; al saborearlo reconocí un sabor que se me hacía ligeramente familiar. Un dulce muy suave que apenas se distinguía.

Creía saber cuál era el objeto que intentaba penetrar mi boca, por lo que abrí los ojos lentamente para confirmarlo. Y estaba en lo cierto. Distinguí el miembro de Edward totalmente erecto posado suavemente en mis labios, mientras él estaba sentado de medio lado en el cabezal de la cama. Había arrastrado mi cuerpo hasta posicionar mi cabeza en sus muslos, obviamente con la finalidad de que lo complaciera.

-abre la boca- dijo en un rugido, dominante. Como lo era siempre, este no era el Edward cariñoso con el que hablaba de música clásica. Era mi amo y yo la esclava que tenía que obedecer sin replica alguna.

Por supuesto le hice caso y abrí la boca permitiendo que toda esa extensión de su cuerpo se adentrara en mí. Sin pensar demasiado comencé succionando suavemente el glande y con una mano masajee la base. Yo sabía cómo le encantaba, porque él mismo con el pasar del tiempo me había perfeccionado en el arte de dar placer con lamidas y succionadas. Agarre impulso y me coloque a gatas sobre sus piernas, con las mías abiertas para tener una mejor posición y dar un mejor trabajo. Él aprovecho y tomo mi cabeza y sugirió el ritmo que deseaba. Rápido y urgido, siempre era así. Yo lleve mis manos a sus bolas y las masajee y tironee para darle aún más placer. El cual no duro en llegar y con un rugido exploto en mi boca. Yo recibí encantada todo lo que él tenía para darme y lo trague como estaba acostumbrada.

En cuanto termine mi trabajo me empujo alejándome de su cuerpo y yo me senté de rodillas a su lado. Pase mi lengua por mis labios recogiendo todo rastro de él que pudiera quedar y saboreando lo poco que recogí.

-te encanta saborearme- dijo el con una sonrisa enorme y un tono orgulloso. Yo solo asentí tratando de llevar un excelente papel de sumisa porque sabía que me esperaba algo grande- no te creas que con esa actitud me olvidare de tu castigo, pequeña zorra- me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo al fuego que manaban sus ojos- no seré delicado- y tiro mi cara a un lado.

Se levantó de la cama con su elegancia tan característica y busco en el último estante de mi armario, donde guardaba todos los objetos que él había comprado a lo largo del tiempo. Todos los objetos que me proporcionaban castigo y placer a la vez. Muy pocas veces los usaba, no más de dos veces usaba el mismo y solo cuando no llegaba a tiempo o hacía algo que no le agradaba.

-¡voltéate y de rodillas con la frente pegada a la sabana!- yo obedecí inmediatamente al rugido que dio, nerviosa y con el corazón latiéndome a mil tome la posición ordenada, incapaz de saber que sería de mí. A los pocos segundos escuche el sonido que hizo al cerrar el estante y sus pasos cerca de mí. Muy lentamente me toco toda la espalda y yo me estremecí al tacto; con una lentitud pasmosa tomo mis pantis negras y las rompió sin dificultad, él adoraba romper mi ropa interior y yo nunca me quejaba. Paso una mano por todo el medio de mi sexo, apenas rosando y escuche un silbido de admiración al sentir toda la humedad que se acumulaba allí- igual que siempre, bueno pequeña ya sabes las normas y más te vale no incumplirlas.

Yo sabía perfectamente cuales eran, recibía mi castigo con placer y solo respondiendo: si amo. Otras respuesta solo sería dada en el caso de que él me lo advirtiera previamente. Escuche el silbido producido por mi arma de castigo, antes de siquiera sentir el tacto. Cuando sentí el fuerte impacto me estremecí y el ardor comenzó a formarse inmediatamente en mi nalga derecha.

-eso es para recordarte que eres solo mía- susurro con voz mortífera.

-sí, amo- eso era la único que tenía permitido decir mientras recibía cada golpe. No sabía con qué me golpeaba, sin duda no era su mano. Se sentía como tiras de cuero, tal vez. Sería uno de los muchos látigos que poseíamos.

-eso es por alentar a tu madre a una cita- el segundo impacto fue dado inmediatamente en mi nalga izquierda y yo apenas logre susurrar la palabra correspondiente- para que hables más fuerte- esta vez respondí claramente y tratando de concentrarme más en la excitación que en el dolor. Poco a poco fue dándome todos los azotes.

-por no rechazar inmediatamente-azote- por llamar "agradable" a ese sarnoso- azote- porque eres mía- azote- para que comprendas que solo yo puedo salir contigo- azote- por no esperarme despierta- azote- porque nunca se la mamaras a alguien como me lo haces a mí- azote- por ser tan condenadamente caliente- azote- por ser una pequeña mentirosa- azote- por ser MI pequeña esclava puta-azote- para que aprendas a obedecer a tu amo- azote- por ser tan condenadamente caliente- azote.

Con ese último azote sentía mi culo totalmente ardiendo producto del dolor y deseaba más que nada sobármelo pero sabía que eso no estaba permitido. Las lágrimas salían sin pudor de mis ojos y mi respiración agitada.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o sentir algo, Edward arrojo el arma a mi lado confirmándome que era un pequeño látigo y sin segundos movimientos sentí su miembro penetrarme de una sola estocada.

-oooh- gemí fuertemente por el impacto de la excitación y él me tomo de las caderas fuertemente impulsándose con cada estocada que daba. Mi trasero resentía un poco al chocar con los muslos de él pero eso no podría importarme menos.

-eso es mi putita, disfruta como tu amo te folla- amaba cuando él hablaba sucio y se dedicaba a darnos placer. Llevo una de sus manos a mi clítoris y hacia movimientos en ocho sobre él, excitándome hasta el infinito.

-Edward, más fuerte- yo pedía como la pequeña perra que era pero él en respuesta saco su miembro de mi cuerpo castigándome, porque él sabía lo que yo necesitaba y no era necesario que pidiera. Pero antes de que pudiera pedir disculpas lo sentí colocarse en la entrada de mi ano y con un fugaz movimiento adentro la mitad de su miembro, me queje un poco pero él no le dio importancia y volvió a impulsarse para esta vez entrar completamente. A pesar de que ya lo había sentido por esa parte de mi anatomía, siempre era difícil acostumbrarse al principio. Pero él siguió sus embestidas sin piedad una y otra vez, rápido y eficaz y yo solo me dedique a gozar. Pero necesitaba más y el conociéndome y conociendo mis necesidades, introdujo tres de sus dedos en mi húmedo coño y con el pulgar acaricio mi clítoris- oh sí, sí, sí.

Yo gritaba locuras sin parar y él solo se concentraba en sus movimientos brindándonos placer a ambos. Sentí como la otra mano recorrida mi espalda para terminar en un puño en mi pelo y me jalo muy fuertemente hacia atrás causando dolor y provocando que mi cuerpo se impulsara hasta terminar verticalmente unida a él. Mi espalda en su pecho y dándole la libertad de besar mi cuello como un poseso.

-eres mía Isabella, solo mía, mía y de nadie más- yo asentí concentrada en el placer, sin saber cómo él era capaz de hablar y embestir a la vez- todo ese cuerpecito tuyo fue creado para mi placer, tus manos, tu boca, tu ano, tus coño. Toda tú, solo para mí. ¿Lo sabes, no?- yo estaba tan nublada de placer que no respondí- ¿LO SABES, NO? RESPONDE

-¡si, si, si! Edward solo para tu placer- grite desgarrándome la garganta y llevando mis manos a su trasero para ayudarle a impulsar y aprovechando de masajear.

Los dos seguimos en sincronía nuestros movimientos hasta que el placer nos nublo y llegamos a un fuerte orgasmo juntos. Él gritando mi nombre y yo imitándole pero solo que de mis labios salió un fuerte "¡Edward!"

Con las fuerzas perdidas nos derrumbamos de boca en el colchón tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones. A los minutos lo logramos y él se puso de medio lado saliendo de mí, dejándonos en la posición de cucharita, con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo suavemente y tratando de acomodar el desastre que era mí cabello húmedo producto del sudor.

-tan- tan excelente como siempre- susurre con la felicidad y satisfacción palpable en cada letra.

-si- fue la única respuesta de él, sus manos se dirigieron a mi trasero que ahora olvidando el placer si escocia un poco -¿te duele mucho?

-no- dije mintiendo un poco.

-creo que se me paso la mano pero es… que no soporto pensar que otro te pueda tocar o besar o…

-hey, hey- me voltee y puse mis manos en sus mejillas para que nos miráramos fijamente a los ojos- soy tuya, recuérdalo porque yo nunca lo olvido. Solo tú me puedes tocar, besar, castigar y hacer lo que te dé la gana.

-cierto- dijo olvidando la inseguridad anterior- ya falta poco para poder demostrárselo al mundo.

-así es- susurre con una gran sonrisa acurrucándome en su pecho, siendo rodeada instantáneamente por sus brazos.

En cuanto terminara el instituto y recibiera mi carta de admisión a Oxford, nos iríamos juntos a Londres para poder mostrarnos como pareja ante el mundo y ser feliz sin consecuencias. A mi madre le dejaría esta casa junto con una gran cantidad monetaria que la haría feliz, sin duda y siguiera con su vida fácil.

No podía esperar los tres meses que faltaban para dejar de ser una pequeña mentirosa u joven actriz, como se le quiera ver.

-te amo, mi pequeña mentirosa- me dijo al oído causando que mi corazón se acelerara.

-y yo a usted amo- escuche su risa mientras yo me concentraba en las caricias que él le daba a mi trasero calmando el ardor y produciendo mi sueño.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

Jueves, 15 de diciembre de 2011

06:45pm


	2. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**

**CAPITULO I**

En cuanto escuche la puerta de la habitación de mi madre cerrarse, me apresuré a colocarme los auriculares y poner una canción alta. Al principio escuchaba música clásica para que me relajara y con eso lograr dormir pero eso realmente no funcionaba para tapar los chillidos histéricos que soltaba mi mamá al llegar al éxtasis.

Nada más desagradable que tener que escuchar todas las noches a tu madre gritar como una perra en celo con un hombre diferente. Porque siempre era uno diferente; desde que tenía uso de razón o después de la relación de mama con Irina, había tenido unos 50 y tantos hombres, vale destacar que habían pasado solo ocho años y mama no tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerse.

Cuando estaba ya semi inconsciente por la fuerte tonada de Pink, escuche un fuerte grito pero lo único que hice fue pensar: "apesta vivir en una casa tan pequeña" y dejarme ir por el sueño.

Me desperté fue por la luz de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana y agradecí al sol, aunque casi siempre me quejaba de su presencia, pero la noche anterior había olvidado programar el despertador. Mire mi IPod para ver que la pista de reproducción se había acabado y con eso había dejado de sonar, era sorprendente como podía dormir tan tranquila con esa música pero eso era prácticamente lo que me relajaba; estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir así para evitar traumarme al escuchar chillidos.

Obligue a mi cuerpo a andar hacia el baño de mi habitación; antes vivíamos en una casa de un solo baño donde pase un montón de incomodos momentos al encontrarme con las citas nocturnas de mi madre. Recordé como una vez cuando solo tenía unos nueve años; me pare muy temprano un sábado con el pelo todo enmarañado, mi osito Bob en la mano y mi pijama de Hey Arnold que mamá me había comprado reciente, en esa época tenía una ligera obsesión con ese personaje; el punto fue que al entrar de lo más tranquila al baño me encontré con una gran espalda con músculos flexionados, largos brazos, cintura angosta; cuando había iba a bajar la mirada para seguir viendo, mi mamá me encontró y me tapo los ojos con sus manos, regañándome por estar despierta tan temprano, quise decirle que la que actuó mal fue ella dejando a ese hombre estar en nuestra casa pero simplemente me calle y a partir de allí me aseguraba de salir de mi cuarto después que ella despachara a los hombres.

Por eso en cuanto mamá decidió que nos mudáramos a otra ciudad para empezar de nuevo; un eufemismo para decir que en nuestro pueblo todos sabían que se acostaba todos el tiempo con alguien diferente. En cuanto vimos al agente inmobiliario le rogué tener mi propio baño, y ella comprendiendo la situación acepto. Ahora vivíamos en una pequeña casa de dos cuartos y tres baños, más cómoda que la anterior pero no lo suficiente grande como para no escuchar las agitadas noches.

Después de vestirme, peinarme y demás; fui a la cocina donde encontré a mi mama de espaldas buscando algo en la nevera. Estaba usando su traje de enfermera que le moldeaba perfectamente el cuerpo y estaba segura de que la hacía ver como la más guapa de todo el hospital.

Mi mamá era realmente hermosa; era alta con unas buenas curvas y un estómago moldeado, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio, rojizo en algunas puntas y unos grandes ojos azules. Me había tenido con tan solo 16 años y había sabido recuperar su cuerpo rápidamente.

Ella podía tener muchas cosas malas pero algo que le admiraba era que había decidido tenerme; cualquier otra jovencita se hubiera practicado un aborto pero ella se quedó conmigo y sufrió el rechazo de sus padres que la corrieron de su casa y la burla del instituto, afortunadamente tuvo el apoyo de mi padre, el mejor hombre que pudo pisar este mundo.

Ellos se habían conocido en una fiesta salvaje a la que mama había asistido con solo 15 años, papá había ido siendo un policía de 25 años a controlar la situación pero se había olvidado de ello en cuanto se encontró con los ojos azules de ella, siempre dijo que había sido amor a primera vista. La había sacado de la fiesta y llevado a un café donde pasaron la noche conversando y al día siguiente la llamo para cuadrar otra cita. Duraron unos meses así, siendo un poco rechazados por mis abuelos maternos quienes no estaban de acuerdo con que su hija saliera con un tipo diez años mayor. No es que fueran muy buenos padres, mama me contaba que ellos la trataban muy mal y la lastimaban pero se negaban era por lo que podría decir la gente del pueblo; tanta era su preocupación que cuando mama les dijo que me esperaba, la habían corrido de la casa sin pensarlo dos veces. Papá la apoyo en todo momento e incluso logro una licencia para casarse; vivieron en una pequeña casa donde pase mis primeros ocho años de vida.

El comienzo de mi vida por lo que recuerdo había estado bien; papá hizo que mamá estudiara desde casa mientras me cuidaba y cuando ella quiso estudiar enfermería, él me cuidaba llevándome a la estación de policía y a todas partes, con tal de no dejarme con cualquier extraño. Cuando tenía guardia mamá me cuidaba, aunque él siempre me cantaba y me besaba la frente antes de irse.

Fue en la universidad que mamá comenzó a ver todo lo que se había perdido al tenerme; por eso trato de reponerlo con tanto empeño. Iba a las fiestas de las fraternidades donde se emborrachaba y no llegaba hasta el día siguiente incluso a veces oliendo a hombre, era obvio que engañaba a mi papá siempre pero él la amaba tanto que no le daba importancia o se hacia el que no le importaba. A la final tanto amor fue lo que lo acabo.

Un suspiro lamentable salió del fondo de mi alma al recordar a ese buen hombre tan parecido a mí; los dos teníamos los ojos color chocolate, al igual que el cabello y ambos éramos poco emotivos. Lo único en lo que me parecía a mi mamá, era en los mechones rojizos del cabello y la palidez. Ambas éramos tan blanca como la leche y ni siquiera el llevar viviendo años en Phoenix cambiaba eso.

-¡Bella!- su voz suave y un tanto chillante me saco de mis pensamientos –buenos días, linda.

-buenos días, Tanya- no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que le había dicho mamá, siendo muy pequeña ella me lo prohibió alegando que tener una hija espantaba a los hombres; al llámala por su nombre podía hacerme pasar por su hermana pequeña o una prima que estaba de visita. Al principio dolía pero con el tiempo me acostumbre -¿Qué cocinas?- pregunte cuando sentí un rico aroma de panqueques, la noche anterior no había cenado y mi estómago me lo estaba reclamando.

-pues panqueques pero… cariño yo no sabía que aun estabas en casa y por eso no prepare para ti- no era de extrañar, ella no me había hecho una comida como desde que tenía once años pero hoy por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de comer algo hecho por mi madre.

-bueno pero tengo- me vi interrumpida por unas pisadas cuando iba a decirle que aún tenía tiempo de hacerme unas a mí.

-seguro podrás comer algo en el camino o en el comedor del instituto. ¡Hola Gabriel!- se volteó hacia la puerta por donde entraba un hombre alto, delgado de cabello negro- espero que tengas hambre.

-muchísima, necesito reponer energías- respondió el hombre con una voz muy ronca, como si hubiera tragado piedras o algo así; y de pronto enfoco la mirada en mí, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-oh entonces siéntate- Tanya lo empujo a la mesa al notar que me estaba mirando- ¡que tengas un buen día en el instituto, hermanita!- me dijo mientras se dedicaba a servirle al hombre. Quien por supuesto no podría saber que yo realmente era la hija de la mujer con la que se había estado acostando. No tenía por qué irme ya que era temprano aun, pero era obvio que ella me estaba corriendo, seguramente para follar con el tipo en la cocina. Me estremecí y me dije que tendría que limpiar muy bien ese ambiente al llegar.

-que tengas un buen día, hermana- lo último lo dije en un susurro pero no importo mucho porque Tanya no me prestaba atención, sino que le estaba preparando un delicioso plato a su nueva conquista. Mi hambriento estomago rugió ante la visión de la montaña de panqueques que goteaban miel.

Para no hacerlo sufrir más salí rápidamente de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. Había días como hoy donde me pegaba que mi mamá fuera de la forma que era. Sin duda a veces, o mejor dicho siempre, pensaba como sería una mamá que te preparara el desayuno, te despertara en las mañanas, que te explicara cosas de la vida y te abrazara por las noches.

Cuando tuve mi primer periodo lo único que Tanya dijo fue: ahora tienes que cuidarte porque puedes correr el riesgo de salir embarazada. ¡Yo ni estaba segura de dónde venían los bebes! Seguía considerando que la cigüeña tenía algo que ver.

Todas las personas que conocía decían que yo era sorprendentemente independiente y muy inteligente para mi edad. ¿Cómo no serlo con la madre que tengo? Desde que tenía once años había tenido la necesidad de cocinar porque mamá siempre estaba en alguna cita y cuando estaba en casa, un hombre la acompañaba y yo debía estar en mi cuarto o al menos no aparecerme por su camino para no espantar al tipo. Porque si, ella me había dicho eso siendo tan pequeña. A lavar aprendí más o menos a la misma edad cuando me vi teniendo que ir al instituto con pantalones que me quedaban por los tobillos debido a que era lo único que me quedaba limpio. No es que tuviera problema con ropa, a Tanya le encantaba comprarme ropa pero era muy de niña o cuando crecí mostraba demasiado; que decepción se llevó cuando a los trece comencé a comprar mi propia ropa. La casa la limpio yo también desde los once, un día no aguante ver como mis pies dejaban marcas en el polvo y fui a que la vecina para que me explicara que tenía que echarle a los pisos para que quedaran tan limpios como los de ella; recuerdo el gran regaño que me dio mi madre cuando la vecina le dijo preocupada que yo era muy pequeña para encargarme de los quehaceres de la casa, desde ese día me prohibió hablar o consultar cualquier cosas con gente adulta.

Y fue de esa manera que los libros se hicieron tan buenos amigos; al no poder consultar con nadie, me dedique a buscar la información en los libros, buscaba desde secretos para limpiar los vidrios, de qué manera era mejor planchar las camisas de tela delicada y deliciosas recetas de comida italiana.

Ahora con mis 17 años me dedicaba a limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa tanto de mamá y la mía, así como plancharla y ordenarla en los armarios, cocinaba siempre incluso de vez en cuando le dejaba comida a mamá para que cenara o repusiera energías en las madrugadas con su pareja. En fin, era la mejor ama de casa que alguien podría desear.

Pero no por eso le dedicaba menos tiempo a mis estudios; mi educación era lo primordial para mí. La manera más fácil de alejarme de Tanya era irme a la universidad; el problema era que ella no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido del ahorro, dinero que agarraba era para irse de fiesta o lo que fuera o gastárselo en hombre. Porque si, casi siempre se buscaba unos fracasados sin dinero a los que le tenía que pagar todo. Mi única esperanza era ganarme una beca, una muy buena beca y con eso lograr irme. Mientras más lejos mejor.

Tenía mucha esperanza en obtenerla porque nunca había sacado menos de un 10 y mis profesores sabían que era excelente. Tanya no estaba muy contenta con tener una hija nerd y muchas veces trataba que fuera a fiestas y demás pero yo me negaba. Solo mis estudios me importaban porque lo que menos deseaba era convertirme en algo parecido a ella.

-hey Bella- me saludo Ángela en cuanto me monte en el autobús que me llevaría al instituto.

-hey Ang- ella era la única verdadera amiga que tenía, ambas éramos muy tímidas como para tener un gran grupo de amigas y era capaz de decir que su amistad era lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida.

-¿estás bien? Te ves pálida- dijo preocupada.

-es posible, debe ser porque tengo hambre- me había estado sintiendo un poco mal en el camino, tantas horas sin comer me estaban pasando factura y salir al fuerte sol mañanero me había desgastado las energías.

-¿Por qué no has comido si aún es temprano?- hice una mueca y mi amiga entendió de donde venía la situación. Otra cosa de mi amiga, es que es la única que conoce la vida de mierda que llevo- ¿Qué te hizo esa puta esta vez?

-¡Ang! Respeta que es mi mamá.

-agr pura mierda, Bella. Esa mujer no es tu mamá- trate de refutar pero ella me interrumpió- madre es quien se preocupa por ti y quien te hace la prioridad de su vida, esa mujer simplemente te trajo al mundo para convertirte en una esclava.

-ella no me convirtió en una esclava, yo misma hice eso- yo ni siquiera sabía porque la defendía.

-te viste obligada debido a la situación en que ella te dejaba-trate de decir algo pero ella nuevamente no me dejo- dejémoslo así, eres demasiado buena persona con esa perra que no se merece nada, Bella, espero que algún día solo te preocupes por ti y te olvides de esa mujer. Por ahora comete esto-me tendió una manzana que llevaba en su mochila y yo me la devore.

Llegamos al instituto y las dos nos dedicamos a nuestros estudios. Ángela era tan dedicada como yo porque también aspiraba a una beca, su familia se la veía difícil al tener otros dos niños pequeños y pagarle una universidad les sería complicado. Era bueno tener en ella tantas similitudes y que fuera tan buena amiga.

Cuando estábamos en el comedor sentadas en una mesa que solo compartíamos Ángela y yo, escuche a mi amiga suspirar al ver entrar a Ben, un chico que la traía loca y con quien solo hablábamos unas pocas palabras.

-¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con él?- le dije al ver su mirada embobada.

-¿crees que no lo he intentado? Pero es que es muy difícil, en cuanto lo veo cerca me embobo y es imposible formar una frase coherente- respondió obviamente frustrada

-no entiendo cómo es eso posible- le dije mirándola con burla.

-algún día Bella conocerás a un hombre que te traiga tan loca que te deje tan embobada que ni podrás pensar coherentemente- me dijo sonando como una abuelita.

-sabes que los hombres son lo último en lo que pienso y es en lo menos que deseo pensar- tenia temor de ser una Tanya II, solamente pensando en el próximo a quien follar, no quería tener que preocuparme por eso.

-algún día Bella, y ese día tendrás que darte cuenta que tú no eres para nada como esa perra que te engendro; eres una hermosa persona que se merece ser feliz con alguien bueno y no tendrás que preocuparte por volverte loca, Bella, tu eres una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco.

-oh me conmueves- dije burlándome para ocultar la forma en que me había sentido por sus palabras. Halagada y querida.

-cállate- respondió riendo y seguimos comiendo como si nada. El resto del día lo dedicamos a estudiar y fue en la tarde que nos separamos para ir cada quien a su casa.

No me sorprendió para nada no encontrar a Tanya en la casa, siempre llegaba más tarde que yo. Me dedique a limpiar la casa, en especial la cocina procurando usar mucho desinfectante en las encimeras y tratando de no mirar mucho por si encontraba una mancha de dudosa procedencia. El cuarto de mamá lo limpie por encima, no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo allí porque el olor era una mezcla de perfume tanto femenino como masculino, sudor y otros fluidos corporales, en los que trataba de no pensar.

Para cuando termine ya era tarde y me dedique a preparar una lasaña, mi comida favorita y me encargaba de cocinarla seguido. Dure mucho rato haciéndola y mientras se terminaba me di una ducha. Comí sola como estaba acostumbrada, la última cena familiar la tuve a los ¿diez años, tal vez? En fin, mucho tiempo atrás.

Luego solo me dedique a hacer mis deberes y esperar a mi mamá, bueno solo para saludarla antes de que se encerrara en su cuarto con el nuevo hombre, que seguramente llevaría. Pero cuando se hicieron las diez de la noche y el clima se comenzó a enfriar me preocupe y la llame.

-¿aló?- grito por sobre el ruido de música que se escuchaba.

-hola Tanya, ¿Cuándo llegas?- tuve que gritar también para asegurarme que me escuchaba.

-oh linda, no voy a llegar, Gabriel me trajo a este nuevo lugar y luego dijo que iremos a otra parte

-pero…

-nos vemos mañana en la noche porque de acá me iré directo al trabajo.

-pero mamá…-susurre con una pequeña voz deseando poder convencerla de volver a casa.

-chao linda, besos- y con eso corté.

Mientras hablaba con ella comenzó lo que tanto temía. La lluvia. No era que le tuviera miedo al agua ni nada así, sino que me recordaba a Forks; ese pequeño pueblo nublado y lluvioso de donde era, y de donde era mi papá. La lluvia me hacía añorar a mi papá, me hacía añorar esos momentos donde ambos hacíamos pasteles de barro empapándonos con el agua que caía del cielo, o cuando ambos cantábamos y bailábamos sin importar que nos mojáramos. La lluvia me hacía añorar a ese perfecto padre que ya no estaba conmigo. La lluvia me hacía sentir sola, mas sola que nunca. Hasta la compañía de Tanya era mejor que saberme totalmente sola.

Tratando de no llorar tome mi viejo peluche Bob junto con mi IPod y me acosté en mi cama. Puse música clásica y cerré mis ojos.

-como desearía que estuvieras aquí papá- susurre a la oscuridad.

Porque sabía que él no me dejaría sola, él se desviviría por mí, él no me haría tener esta vida que llevaba.

Pero no me quedaba otra que asumirlo, estaba sola porque mi mamá vivía una vida en la que yo no encajaba. Con ella vivía una serie de decepciones diaria, y lo peor era que me había acostumbrado.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola** **mis queridas lectoras!**

**No saben lo feliz que estoy de dejarles el primer capítulo de esta historia extendida. Cuando escribí el OS ni por un momento pensé en extenderlo pero al leer todos sus comentarios pensé que realmente tenia material para lograr extenderlo. Todas las que comentaron lo pidieron y aquí esta. Lamento la demora pero como les dije, fue porque estaba ocupada con la universidad, ahora que quede me dedicare a los fics. Al menos hasta marzo que es cuando empiezan mis clases. **

**Quiero decirles que este fic gano una mención honorifica en el contest y quiero agradecer a todas las que me votaron, me dijeron que estuve cerca de ganar así que muchísimas gracias. Como todo competidor quería ganar pero estoy más que feliz con mi premio. ** **Lady Alizee me hizo una hermosa portada.**

**Gracias por esas 36 personas que dejaron comentarios, estoy asombrada al recibir tan buena respuesta. Y acá respondo a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Deyisi Maria: **hola, que bueno que te gusto. Debo decir que al leer tú review fue que me inspire para continuarlo porque me habían dicho de que lo continuara pero yo me decía que no sabía de donde arrancar y eso pero tú me diste esa excelente idea. Así que mil gracias, espero tenerte a lo largo de la historia. Espero que te vaya excelente con lo del cambio de carrera y muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Y sobre todo gracias por querer votar por mí, sé que al no tener cuenta no pudiste pero valoro mucho que te gustara.

**Miluskbm:** hola. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Pues me anime y acá esta una historia larga. Disfrútala.

**Maryecullen78:** hola, que bueno que te haya gustado y que el lemmon no te haya parecido malo. Besos.

**Karenov17: **hola. Qué bueno que te encanto y pues si a petición continua. Espero que te guste.

**Lia: **hey, acá esta la continuación. Espero que la disfrutes.

**Espero les guste**

**Miércoles, 08 de Febrero de 2012**

**01:38am **


	3. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**

**CAPITULO**** II**

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Ángela con preocupación mientras viajábamos en el autobús- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-bien, tranquila- hizo una mueca dudando de mi respuesta; debido a las grandes ojeras quedaba en evidencia que mi noche no había sido muy buena.

-¿la perra no te dejo dormir? Pensé que ya conseguías ignorar los gritos- mi amiga adopto esa postura que ponía cuando hablaba de mi madre; ojos achicados, las aletas de la nariz contraídas y la espalda recta. A veces hasta me daba risa el desprecio que sentía por mamá.

-no, de hecho ni siquiera durmió en casa. Es solo que… la lluvia estuvo muy fuerte y no me dejo dormir- había pasado casi toda la noche en vela y por eso era que hoy tenía una cara de muerta; me había costado lograr conciliar el sueño pero justo cuando estaba cayendo, la lluvia empeoro y el sonido producido al caer las gotas en el techo era mayor que el producido por mi IPod, y con eso se fue mi sueño.

-¿segura que es solo eso?- asentí ante su mirada acusadora- pues si fue por eso debo decirte que eres de lo más extraña, no había conocido a ninguna persona que no amara dormir con el sonido de la lluvia de compañía, te da una paz que logra que tu sueño sea de lo más ameno; de hecho cuando llueve yo solo deseo estar acostada en mi casa.

Solo le sonreí; yo sabía que dormir con lluvia era de lo más relajante, antes yo también lo disfrutaba, pero luego de la muerte de papá perdí el gusto a todas las cosas que me hacían feliz en la infancia. Antes amaba todo lo verde, ese verde que tenía las montañas y los árboles que rodeaban a Forks, me daba tanta paz como lo hacía la lluvia, como también me lo daba el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos que mi papá me preparaba cuando regresábamos a casa luego de una tarde jugando bajo la lluvia. Pero había perdido placer en todas esas actividades y por más que intentara volverles a agarrar gusto, ya nada era igual.

-¡Bella! Despierta, que tenemos que ir corriendo al laboratorio de biología y acomodar todo para la práctica- le asentí a Ángela y me restregué los ojos para alejar el sueño.

Llegar al aula de biología no nos tomó demasiado tiempo y las dos arreglamos todo para la práctica que teníamos que realizar; sería la última nota que valdría antes del corte de calificaciones de mitad de semestre y ambas nos teníamos que esforzar para sacar un sobresaliente. A pesar de que las dos éramos las que mejor promedio teníamos, no nos podíamos confiar en ninguno momento.

-¡ay Bella, te tengo que contar! Anoche Ben y yo duramos horas charlando por msn- quise decirle que de nada valía conocerse perfectamente por internet si al tenerse al frente ninguno miraba al otro, pero estaba tan emocionada que no tuve corazón y solo puse cara de emoción- tenemos tanto en común, no tienes ni idea y es tan agradable, tierno, delicado y- se vio interrumpida por la llegada del Sr. Banner- luego te cuento.

-bueno alumnos ya en sus mesas están los materiales para la práctica de disección de una rana- todo el salón y en especial las chicas soltaron chillidos alarmados, pero Ángela y yo nos miramos sonriendo, a las dos todo lo de biología nos interesaba muchísimo ya que ella aspiraba ser veterinaria y yo médico- allí tienen toda la información y recuerden, debe estar vivo a la final de la práctica.

-¡hagámoslo, Bella!- Ángela era una chica muy tímida, pero luego que tomaba confianza hablaba hasta por los codos y se notaba su espíritu entusiasta, soñadora pero a la misma vez realista. Al igual que yo era muy insegura, a pesar de que yo no paraba de molestarla diciéndole que era guapísima pero ella me ignoraba, al igual que yo la ignoraba cuando ella me decía lo mismo.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al comenzar el olor del alcohol y me dedique a la práctica, que domino mi amiga porque por mucho que me gustara la biología y la experiencia parecida a una cirugía, el abrir una rana no era algo que me encantara; sin duda prefería los humanos.

-¡excelente trabajo, señoritas!- nos alabó el profesor al entregarle la práctica y al animal en perfecto estado, terminando de primeras- son mis mejores alumnas, por ahora siéntense hablando calladamente, mientras yo les corrijo y ordeno las notas- asentimos y nos sentamos recibiendo miradas asombradas de mis compañeros; si mi mamá me consideraba una nerd, no sé qué haría si llegaba a notar las miradas que en ocasiones me daban mis compañeros, pero a mí no me importaba en absoluto, la única opinión que me importaba era la de la chica a mi lado, quien acababa de suspirar con una sonrisa.

-¿qué sucede?- le cuestione con una sonrisa al imaginarme el motivo de ese suspiro.

-oh Bella, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que hablamos con Ben, es que es tan lindo y delicado y atento. ¿Puedes creer que sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños? ¡Yo nunca se lo dije! Debió haberlo averiguado y si hizo eso puede….- se quedó callada sin tener el valor de completar la frase, por lo que yo le di una ayudita.

-puede que esté interesado en ti- ella quiso lanzar un chillido, pero yo conociéndola lleve mi mano a su boca, cubriendo con esta el sonido; quite la mano cuando ella quiso decir algo ya más calmada.

-¿tú crees que eso sea posible?- pregunto y me causo una infinita ternura ver sus manitas juntas y sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

-yo creo que es un idiota si no cae perdidamente enamorado de ti, si no es que ya lo está.

-ay ojala tengas razón, Bella, nada me haría más feliz- quise decirle que seguro se alegraría más al enterarse de que ganaba la beca que tanto deseaba, pero la voz del profesor me interrumpió.

-¡se agotó el tiempo!- la queja de mis compañeros fue inmediata y yo me sorprendí de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo; el sr. Banner se acercó a nuestro mesón y nos extendió una pequeña hoja con el logo del instituto- este es su corte de notas, deben llevarlo mañana a la secretaria firmado por sus representantes quienes seguramente estarán muy felices, han obtenido excelentes notas, como siempre; seguramente lograran cualquier beca a la que aspiren- un alumno lo llamo y él se fue con una sonrisa.

Mi compañera puso una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme, seguramente pensando en todos los halagos que le harían sus padres quienes si estaban orgullosos de tener una hija tan buena y aplicada en sus estudios; a diferencia de mí que solo podía esperar que Tanya si fuera a casa hoy para conseguir su firma. Porque si había algo en lo que yo no era buena, es en hacerme pasar por Tanya en cuanto a documentos.

-¡Bella! Finalmente si me saque el diez en literatura, esa materia me tenía la vida revuelta, de paso con esa profesora tan loca, ¡a ti te ama porque conoces todos los libros del mundo!

-exageras, pero me alegra muchísimo amiga, ya verás que tus padres estarán súper orgullosos.

-¡oh Dios, si! Es incluso vergonzoso porque no paran de decirle a cualquier persona que se les pase por al frente "mi hija tienes excelentes notas o mi Ángela es una pequeña genio" –interrumpió su frase, seguramente al ver mi sonrisa rota y también se apresuró a abrazarme- oh linda, tú eres una chica extraordinaria y estoy segura de que si tu papá estuviera aquí estaría muy orgulloso de ti, y seguramente sería peor que mis padres.

Había hecho el comentario con las mejores de las intenciones, pero solo logro entristecerme más al pensar que la vida es tan injusta al llevarse a personas tan buenas y dejando acá a las que valían menos de un dólar; aunque no se lo hice saber a mi amiga, en cambio la anime a que fuéramos a la cafetería.

Estaba contándole a mi amiga lo que tenía pensado hacer para el proyecto de ciencias, cuando dejo de escucharme y apresuradamente se encogió detrás de mí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con preocupación.

-allá esta Ben- quise reír ante su tono de terror- no sé cómo verlo a la cara luego de haber hablado anoche por msn- explico ante mi cara de incredulidad.

-¡por Dios, Ángela! Eso te debería dar más ánimo para hablarle ya que lo conoces más.

-ay no, Bella, sería muy incómodo, lo mejor será que volteemos y comamos en el patio.

-no, Ángela, además recuerda que yo si tengo que comprar mi comida.

-¡te doy de la mía!- exclamo desesperada, y fue casi cómico el hecho de que por estar tan ocupadas decidiendo si huíamos de Ben, que no nos dimos cuenta que se había acercado.

-¡hola chicas!- Ángela y yo saltamos ante el saludo entusiasta de Ben.

-¡BEN!- por poco reí ante la cara de terror de mi amiga y luego la cara de sorpresa ante el grito de ella- digo… ho-hola Ben ¿co-como-mo estas?

-bi-bien ¿y tú?

-bien, bien- era tan tierno verlos a los dos tan nerviosos que no podían hablar y perdidos en la mirada del otro; era obvio que estaban locos por el otro, pero eran tan tímidos que esto no iría a ninguna parte sin un pequeño empujoncito.

-hola Ben- los dos voltearon a verme recordando mi presencia- nosotras íbamos a camino a la cafetería, ¿vienes con nosotras?

-¡SI!- la cara de reproche de Ángela se esfumo ante la respuesta con excesivo entusiasmo del joven- digo… me encantaría, digo está bien.

No se dijo nada más y los tres caminamos, aunque yo me aparte un poco y la pareja no puso pega alguna; incluso iban tan concentrados el uno con el otro que pude haberme ido y ellos sin enterarse. Aunque una vez que Ben y yo compramos nuestros alimentos, él propuso que nos sentáramos con el resto de sus amigos y no supimos como negarnos. Por eso ahora estaba en una mesa con Mike Newton que no paraba de halagar la rapidez con que había acabado el experimento de biología; no era muy dada a charlas con demás personas y menos aún a tratar con aquellas que tenían una segunda intención, y lo que empeoraba la situación era que la ex novia de Mike, Jessica Stanley, no paraba de enviarme miradas asesinas. ¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que él estuviera interesado de mí! Cuando la campana sonó, suspire aliviada y salí casi corriendo hacia mi siguiente clase para no darle oportunidad a Newton de que me acompañara.

El resto del día paso tan normal como cualquier otro. Llegada a mi casa, cocinar para uno, lavar algo de ropa y hacer los deberes. Aunque me tenía inquieta el hecho de que mamá no llegara; realmente necesitaba que firmara mi corte de notas y ella andaría por cualquier lugar tirándose a la nueva conquista. En situaciones así era cuando realmente la odiaba, las únicas veces que tenía que actuar como una madre era cuando se trataba del instituto, pero ni siquiera en esos momentos contaba con ella.

Se hizo de noche y ya me estaba resignando a falsificar su firma, con el temor de que si se llegaban a enterar hasta me podrían expulsar. Seria gracioso ver la cara del director cuando viera que aun con excelentes notas falsificaba la firma.

Aunque muy de noche escuche la puerta y el alivio que me inundo fue tan grande que por poco me pongo a saltar por toda la habitación; claro que no pude ni levantarme de la cama cuando se escuchó al puerta de la habitación de madre siendo azotada y el típico jaleo que solo puede ser producir por dos personas desesperadas por follar. Soltando una maldición digna de un marinero, me dije que no importaba interrumpirla porque mis estudios eran la prioridad, aunque estaba muerta de miedo.

Con paso lentos cruce el pasillo hasta terminar frente a la puerta de la perdición, y casi vomito al escuchar los suaves gemidos que se translucían. Respirando hondo para darme ánimos, toque suavemente la puerta pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes al ser ignorada.

-Tanya, Tanya- pude escuchar la voz ronca de la nueva conquista de mamá preguntándole que pasaba, así que subí más la voz para que finalmente saliera- ¡TANYA!

-¡vete Isabella!- rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero no me importo porque yo necesitaba una firma.

-necesito un favor, sabes que si no fuera importante no te molestaría- insistí, pero volvió a ignorarme- ¡mamá!

-¡maldita sea!- rugió y yo sonreí, sabía que con eso sí que me haría caso. Pude escuchar un jaleo y luego ver como Tanya abría la puerta con furia, luciendo justo como una persona que estaba a punto de tener sexo; cabello despeinado, mejillas sonrojadas, labios rojos e hinchados y con un brasier transparente que la hacía ver como una modelo de lencería, pero sus ojos mostraban una furia que me hizo sentir como una hormiguita- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Isabella?

-yo-yo…- y sí, mi valentía se había ido ante el malestar que demostraba quien era mi madre porque le había interrumpido la fogosa sesión.

-¿puedes reaccionar y decirme de una maldita vez que necesitas?- su tono fue tan despectivo al igual que su mirada, que me hizo despertar

-necesito que me firmes el corte de notas.

-¿no podía ser en otro maldito momento?

-no, no podía- pude ver que iba a replicar y seguramente no sería algo muy agradable por lo que me apresure a extenderle las notas junto con un bolígrafo que ella no dudo en tomar y firmas sin siquiera dar una mirada para comprobar si efectivamente eran mis notas-¿viste que todas son excelentes? -Traté de que me prestara atención, pero como siempre recibí una patada.

-lárgate que estoy ocupada- respondió para luego extenderme el papel y cerrarme la puerta en la cara dejándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eran muy pocas las veces que lloraba por los tratos de Tanya hacia mi persona, pero no podía evitar llegar a un límite de maltrato y estallar. Solo quería un poco de atención, solo quería una persona que me apreciara, solo quería… una familia.

.

Al día siguiente estaba tan decepcionada que me fui más temprano delo acostumbrado para no tener que encontrármela, y desee que el día en el instituto fuera eterno aunque sabía que con encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente bastaría para no verla. Aunque no contaba con que al llegar la encontraría en el sofá de la sala llorando como una pequeña mientras abrazaba un cojín.

Y aunque fuera una perra que solo pensaba en sexo y en ella misma; no dejaba de ser mi madre, por lo que me apresure a su lado y abrazarla.

-¡Tanya! ¿Qué te paso?- ella trato de responder pero los sollozos eran más fuertes, así que solo me dedique a acariciarle ese hermoso cabello rubio rojizo mientras se calmaba.

-Ga-Gabriel termino conmigo- susurró luego de unos minutos; mi corazón se partió un poco al verla en ese estado, no había pensado que esa nueva conquista podría realmente interesarle ya que siempre era algo de una noche o una semana y no más.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras para animarte?- ni sabía porque lo había propuesto, debido a que yo odiaba las compras pero al verla levantar la cara de mi pecho y mirarme con ojitos ilusionados supe que era una buena idea- ¡vamos!

-¡está bien! Un día de solo chicas- respondió muy entusiasmada mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no disminuían en absoluto su belleza.

Las dos nos levantamos y mientras yo me cambiaba la ropa, ella se maquillaba y luego de unos minutos salimos hacia el centro comercial; donde comimos, reímos y compramos mucho. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión cuando Tanya me quiso comprar ropa muy provocativa para mi gusto, pero a la final le permití comprarme solo algunas cosas y terminamos riendo de mis gustos "ñoños".

En oportunidades así olvidaba lo mala persona que podía llegar a ser Tanya y simplemente me dedicaba el disfrutar el tener una madre joven que podía llegar a ser una hermana; tal vez si yo no fuera tan seria la disfrutaría más porque sabía que si deseaba una fiesta, ella sería la primera en ayudarme en organizarla. Es la madre que cualquier adolescente con ganas de pasarla bien deseaba, el inconveniente era que yo no era una adolescente normal.

Y ahora me encontraba sentada en una banca con las decenas de bolsas, tanto de Tanya como mía, ya que ella había ido al baño y me dijo que la esperara para luego irnos. Aunque luego de pasar casi una hora comenzaba a preocuparme y fui al baño hacia donde había ido, pero tampoco la encontré; mi preocupación crecía preguntándome si le había pasado algo malo, tal vez se había caído o alguien la había secuestrado, seguro un violador.

"basta" me dije y en ese momento recordé mi celular, y sin esperar mucho más la llame.

-¿alo?- respondió mamá y me tranquilizo el que sonara tan tranquila, incluso animada.

-¿Dónde estás? Te estaba esperando en la banca pero al ver que tardabas tanto me preocupe y no te encontré en el baño.

-oh linda, me olvide de ti.

-¡¿Qué?

-es que no vas a creer lo que paso, me encontré con este hombre guapísimo y me invito un café

-pero mamá, dijiste que sería un día de solo chicas.

-lo sé, linda, pero es que si lo ves te mueres, se llama Edward y es todo un Dios griego, oh viene para acá, coge un bus y nos vemos en casa. ¡Bye! -Cuando corto la llamada solo pude suspirar y tomando todas las bolsas camine hacia la salida. Al parecer el despecho se le había pasado rapidísimo.

"aquí vamos otra vez" susurre hacia el cielo, aunque luego me daría cuenta que esta vez sería muy, muy diferente.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola lindas!**

**¿Cómo me les va? Pues acá este nuevo capítulo, y al menos ya Edward fue mencionado. Debo decir que no aspiraba que saliera tan rápido, pero todas están ansiosas es que aparezca y pues las complací. Espero les haya gustado y sé que estuvo un poco flojo, pero ya se viene lo bueno con la llegada del sexy padrastro que todas deseaban.**

**Por cierto, estoy buscando una beta para este fic así que agradezco si se ofrecen o me avisan quien puede ayudarme.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas que me comentan; les informo que yo no recibo correos de a mi cuenta en Hotmail por un inconveniente así que les pido que las que me leen me comenten ¡porque amo leerlo! Aprecio muchísimos sus halagos y me hace inmensamente feliz el que les guste mi fic y mi manera de escribir.**

**Gracias a todas las hermosas que me comentan: mmenagav, samyzoe, patymdn, tityscaya, msteppa, edbell Cullen, despatz, conejoazul, beakis, Angie Masen, briit, salyluna, Karla Cullen hale, Lia, Daria, twiandre, evecullen94, sandra32321, bells lopez, caritoiturriaga, isela Cullen, zoe hallow, zoe jm, tamara cohen, fiammoiloveedwardcullen, código twilight, karenov17. **

**Y como siempre a quienes no tienen cuenta les respondo por acá: **

**Fiammoiloveedwardcullen: **hola, que bueno que te guste tanto como para quedar enganchada. Y pues acá está otro capítulo, lo siento si demoro mucho y pues acá ya apareció Edward, Ya pronto habrá encuentro. Besos.

**Daria: **hola, pues acá sigo continuándola y como puedes ver estamos viendo como es la vida de Bella con una madre así y ya luego veremos cómo avanza su vida con Edward a su lado.

**Lia: **hola, gracias a ti por leer y por comentar. Me encanta que te encante. Espero te guste.

**Karenov17: **hola, me encanta que te encante. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Viernes, 02 de Marzo de 2012**

**11:20 am**

**Besos ANNI**


	4. capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**

**Capitulo III**

-Bella, cariño- entró Tanya a mi habitación usando únicamente un ajustado brasier en su parte superior, y a pesar de tener un cuerpo escultural con unos grandes bultos superiores; no era agradable ver a tu madre así cuando estabas estudiando.

-¿Qué sucede, Tanya?- pregunte procurando ver únicamente sus ojos, los cuales estaban brillantes de emoción

-necesito que me prestes una camisa- y sin esperar respuesta se internó en el armario, dejándome a mi totalmente sorprendida. Realmente en estas dos semanas no había parado de sorprenderme- ¿Por qué?- cuestione, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-tengo una cita con Edward- esa era la respuesta. De hecho la respuesta a todas las preguntas que le hacía a Tanya en esas dos semanas era la misma. ¿Por qué quieres que te preste ropa? Edward. ¿Por qué dejaste de salir todos los días? Edward. ¿Por qué quieres aprender a cocinar? Edward. ¿Por qué quieres ocuparte de todos los quehaceres de la casa? Edward. En fin todo tenía que ver con ese tal Edward que conoció en el café la vez de nuestro día de chicas. Aun no podía olvidar que me había dejado botada y que por no tener suficiente dinero, tuve que caminar casi un kilómetro.

-pero tú odias mi ropa- le recordé, porque ella parecía haber olvidado todo lo que era desde dos semanas atrás.

-pues sí, pero te he dicho que esta vez es distinto, así que yo también tengo que ser distinta- ella no había parado de decirme desde la primera cita con el nuevo, que esta vez era distinto, pero yo no le preste atención porque siempre decía lo mismo. ¿El que cambiara? Tampoco era nada nuevo; ella siempre se adaptaba a las citas que tenía; una vez salió con un tipo que hacia perforaciones y tatuajes, y como resultado se hizo un piercing en el ombligo, el tatuaje no, porque terminaron antes de que decidiera que hacerse. Lo que si era nuevo, era que cambiara para bien, pero igualmente en cuanto se acabara la relación volvería a ser la misma Tanya liberal de siempre, porque sencillamente nunca era distinto- ¡listo!- grito Tanya sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-¿listo que?- pregunte sin tener la menor idea a lo que podría estar refiriéndose.

-encontré la camisa- exclamó mostrándomela, y abrí la boca sorprendida al reconocerla; era una que había comprado el día que nos traído a esta situación y recuerdo perfectamente cómo no paro de criticarla alegando que era muy "ñoña", debido a su tono pastel, su discreto escote en v y los detalles de encaje negro; nada que ver con el estilo de mi madre, que acostumbraba llevar colores fuertes, en especial rojo.

-seguro te verás excelente- comente con un resentimiento que ella no sintió; más bien se puso la camisa para reafirmar mis palabras, y la odie un poco porque ya no podría usar esa camisa, aparte de que la estiraría, estaría pensando que a ella le quedaba mejor que a mí.

-bueno linda, me voy- lanzo un beso y se fue tan rápido como entro. Yo solo suspire y seguí estudiando esperando estar dormida para cuando Tanya llegara y empezara a gemir como una hiena.

.

A la mañana siguiente no fue tanto que me despertó la alarma o el sol entrando por la ventana, lo que realmente me saco de los brazos de Morfeo fue el delicioso aroma de huevos con tocino y especias; no era algo que se oliera en casa, a menos que yo lo cocinara, y como sabía que no era noctambula tuve que ir a ver quién cocinaba. Dudaba mucho que fuera Tanya porque ella lo único que sabía hacer son hot cake y solo hacía para sus citas, y la noche anterior no había escuchado ningún gemido; por lo tanto era más posible que un duende estuviera en la cocina, a que Tanya estuviera cocinando algo.

Estaba tan predispuesta que eso era imposible, que cuando vi la Figura de Tanya moviéndose con soltura, solté un grito que la alerto de mi presencia.

-¡buenos días!- que estuviera tan alegre a estas horas de la mañana, también era sorprendente- estaba a punto de ir a despertarte- Tanya nunca me había despertado nunca en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué… que haces?- pregunte en un susurro porque aún no me recuperaba del impacto.

-¿acaso no es obvio? ¡Atendiéndote! Así que arréglate y vienes a comer- yo al estar esturdida no di un solo paso, por lo que se vio obligada a darme unos empujoncitos- ¡vamos, vamos!

Subí las escaleras con suma lentitud y un estado de shock total; nunca desde que tenía uso de razón, es decir aproximadamente desde los 5 años, mi mama se había levantado temprano, en las mañanas únicamente la veía cuando le preparaba el desayuno a su cita, hasta el día de hoy estaba segura que ella no sabía a qué hora empezaba clases.

Algo realmente extraño le estaba pasando a Tanya; y todo era culpa de ese Edward, y aun no sabía si me gustaba el cambio o no; porque si bien Tanya estos días se estaba comportando como de niña desee que lo hiciera, no era algo que le naciera ella sino para lograr la atención de un hombre. Lo que tenía claro era que no podía ilusionarme con esta nueva versión de Tanya, ya que apenas acabara la relación volvería a ser la loca de siempre y mis ilusiones de tener una vida relativamente normal caerían cual gotas de lluvia al suelo.

Decidí por ahora simplemente seguirle la corriente y hacer como si esta nueva actitud de ella no fuera nada nueva y sus atenciones eran bien recibidas. Así que con esto en mente, me bañe, arregle y baje a la cocina a tratar con mi súper mamá recién adquirida.

-si que tardas- me recibió nuevamente Tanya con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, era como… maternal y por más que me gusto, quise ignorarla para que al final no me tocara sufrir más- espero que te guste, cielo.

Me sirvió un plato, junto con un batido de fresas; los cuales debo admitir que estaban deliciosos, al parecer si tenía un buen sazón, a pesar de que nunca lo sacara a flote. Pasamos todo el desayuno platicando con una dinámica que nunca antes habíamos manejado; era como unas amigas, pero a la vez Tanya estaba siendo seria, y hacía preguntas de mi vida, como si realmente le importara. Pero justo como lo hace una persona cuando no está acostumbrado a algo, se retrae, lo mismo me estaba pasando porque no confiaba en esta amabilidad; sentía que en cualquier momento saldría con una patada y diría que solo lo hizo porque estaba su nuevo amante cerca o una cámara oculta, o cualquier estupidez. Para mí era más creíble que un espíritu maternal la había poseído, a que realmente estaba preocupada e interesada de mí.

-bueno me tengo que ir- dije luego de tragar apresuradamente el ultimo bocado; escuche que dijo algo, pero ya yo estaba subiendo las escaleras en busca de mi mochila-¡adiós!

-hey señorita, ven acá- regrese los pasos que había dado hacia la puerta y me encontré con una de las imágenes más bizarras de toda mi corta vida. Allí estaba Tanya en la puerta de la cocina con esa extraña sonrisa, pero nada se comparaba al hecho de que tenía los brazos extendidos como si esperara que la abrazara. A ese punto realmente pensaba que estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones.

-¿Qué… que sucede?- pregunte con un jadeo

-despídete de mamá, cielo- y fue en ese punto en que realmente creí que me desmayaría, quede tan inmóvil que fue Tanya la que se acercó y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor; pero yo no sentí nada, no sentí ese calor que se supone que deben causar los abrazos, más bien lo sentí falso, como si fuera por obligación, algo que de igual manera no tenía explicación, y lo único que quería era librarme y poder ir a mi zona de confort, el instituto junto a mi mejor amiga Ángela.

-me tengo que ir- le dije soltándome, sentí que tal vez fui un poco brusca, pero no le di mucha importancia por mí mismo aturdimiento.

-que te vaya bien- fue lo último que escuche antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta.

Y me sentí mejor cuando Salí y percibí lo mismo que veía todos los días, las mismas palmeras, el mismo clima seco, el mismo cielo azulado y ese sol que quemaba mi piel; sentía como si todo eso fuera verdadero, como si el mundo se mantuviera igual y que lo único que había cambiado fuera la actitud de mi madre. Esa mujer que desde muy pequeña me había prohibido llamarla mamá, ¿y ahora salía a decirme "dale un abrazo a mamá"? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerme esto?

En mi infancia y parte de adolescencia había sufrido la indiferencia de su parte, incluso ahora que ella me había hecho sufrir tanto yo deseaba que ella hubiera sido diferente, pero eso era algo que venia del pasado, una preocupación y amor sincero, no ahora cuando yo estaba resignada, cuando solo contaba los días para acabar la escuela y largarme lo más lejos posible de ella. ¿Cómo podía cambiar así en cuestión de días?

Y fue cuando lo comprendí, más bien había durado mucho en darme cuenta, pero seguramente sería por el mismo aturdimiento. La respuesta a esta extraña actitud de Tanya era ese tal Edward, nada más y nada menos. Seguramente él era un jovencito criado por mamá y papá que estaba acostumbrado a las buenas y costumbres y si Tanya demostraba su verdadera personalidad él no la aceptaría, y por eso me usaba, porque no había nada más honesto que una madre.

Tuve que detenerme un segundo al comprender la magnitud de la situación; me sentí herida como nunca antes, porque yo había aceptado que Tanya no estaba cómoda con mi presencia en su vida y que solo estaba a su lado porque el destino me impuso, y por eso mismo aceptaba su vida, tratando de ser lo más invisible posible. Pero lo que no podía admitir era que me usara de una manera tan vil, como si yo fuera una joya preciada que la usa para llamar la atención y retener a los mejores hombres, me trataba como si fuera un amuleto, y maldición como dolía. Prefería ser ignorada, porque al menos de esa manera demostraba que me respetaba aunque sea un poco, aunque de una manera extraña.

Sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse del desagradable líquido que son las lágrimas, por lo que me coloque mis lentes de sol y seguí mi camino. Odiaba llorar, porque eran muestra de debilidad y toda mi vida se había basado en ser lo más fuerte posible.

Cuando di unos pasos me puse a reflexionar bien porque me sentía tan mal, se me había jurado que ya nada de lo que me hiciera me dolería, y fue cuando comprendí que lo que realmente me dolía era que me acababa de demostrar todo lo que yo había querido que ella fuera en mi infancia.

La primera vez que bebí un batido de fresas y encontré ese sabor tan fascinante, con tan solo cinco años le había pedido a Tanya que me lo preparara y ella se había negado porque tenía otras cosas que hacer; así que como todo en mi vida, tuve que aprenderlo a hacer sola. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué doce años después y en una sola mañana me demostraba todo lo que yo quise que fuera?

Esos aspectos de Tanya los había soñado, sin embargo ella nunca me había dado una muestra, pero ahora que sabía cómo pudo haber sido, fue incluso más doloroso. Ahora podía pensar lo bonita que hubiera sido mi infancia si mi madre me preparaba el desayuno en las mañanas y se despedía de mí con un abrazo, o que hubiera aprendido a cocinar a su lado. Antes lo añoraba pero era una ilusión, ahora podía extrañar algo que ella me pudo dar, pero simplemente no quiso.

Y cuando pensaba en esa actitud, siempre me venía la pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no pudo ser así conmigo? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Ella quería una mejor hija? ¿Tal vez una chica rubia, con un cuerpo escultural, a quien pudiera llevar de fiesta? ¿Alguien que no soy yo? Era como si yo fuera la mayor decepción de su vida y por ello solo deseaba alejarse de mí y no mostrarme, por la misma vergüenza.

Eran tantas las cosas que solía pensar acerca de la actitud de Tanya, pero eso fue hace tiempo porque una vez que entre en la secundaria, deje de preocuparme por ello y solamente dedicarme a mis estudios para poder largarme.

Pero ahora volvían por esa extraña actitud de Tanya y todo era culpa de Edward.

Y lo odie, lo odie como no había odiado a ningún amante de Tanya; porque por culpa de él era que me sentía así de mal. Si ese niñito de mamá y papá no hubiera llegado, todo seguiría igual como antes y yo estaría enfocada en mis estudios y no llorando como una imbécil mientras caminaba a la parada de buses. Él era el único culpable por todo el dolor que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Podía ser un poco irracional porque era Tanya la persona que directamente me causaba más dolor, pero por supuesto era más fácil culpar a alguien a quien no conocía y que saldría rápidamente de mi vida.

Cuando vi la parada a lo lejos, respire hondo y a pesar de que aun tenia las gafas, trate de ser lo más inmutable posible y me subí en el bus que casualmente llego a los segundos. Cuando vi a Ángela sentada en el mismo asiento de siempre, en vez de sentir la alegría habitual, sentí una especie de fastidio porque no quería contarle lo débil que estaba siendo por una estupidez como esa, pero me sentí mal por ese sentimiento al notar que apenas me vio con las gafas se preocupó y se enderezo en su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- fue la directa pregunta de mi amiga a penas me vio.

-hola amiga, me va bien ¿y a ti?- trate de ser graciosa, pero fue un patético intento

-no me vengas con eso Isabella Swan y cuéntame que te sucede- hice una mueca y ella obviamente lo noto- tal vez desahogarte te venga bien, amiga.

Con eso me basto para contarle todo, después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga, con quien siempre contaba y tenía derecho a que le contara esto, además que podría ayudarme a sentirme mejor. Y cuando termine las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, pero yo estaba haciendo lo más posible por retenerlas y Ángela sin saber que decirme solo me abrazo y eso fue todo lo que necesite. Cuando te sientes solo, un abrazo sincero mejora todo. Este abrazo no me amargo como sucedió con el que había recibió más temprano, este era sincero y yo lo devolví con ganas.

Solo nos separamos cuando llegamos al instituto y seguimos la misma rutina de siempre, a pesar de que estuve un poco ausente, pero me alegre enormemente al ver como Ángela y Ben se encontraron en el pasillo, era obvio que lo habían planeado, y nos sentamos todos en el comedor, que si hubiera sido cualquier otro día me hubiera sentido incomodo por las miraditas de esos dos, pero hoy nada me importaba. Estaba tan distraída que había salido mal en la práctica de química, mi primera mala nota de todo el año, lo cual me hizo odiar mucho más a ese tal Edward.

Fue al final del día cuando estaba tratando de dejar todo atrás, que recibí una llamada de Tanya.

-¿algo?- conteste extrañada de que me llamara a esa hora, e incluso de que me llamara; aunque a ese punto ya nada debería sorprenderme.

-hola cielo, es para decirte que vengas antes a casa para que almorcemos, prepare Strogonoff de carne deliciosa.

-¿tu estarás allí?- ella nunca estaba durante el día en casa.

-¡por supuesto, tontita! Te espero, ah pasa por el supermercado y cómprame unos hongos

-pero-

-te espero, besos- Bueno, al menos la costumbre de trancarme no se le había quitado.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Ángela apenas colgué

-sí, tranquila, solo me que me está esperando para almorzar- levanto una ceja incrédula- lo sé, pero bueno debo pasar por el mercado, así que no agarrare el bus.

-okey, hasta luego- me voltee y cuando llevaba unos pasos sentí que toco mi hombro, por lo que di la vuelta y recibí su abrazo- llámame cualquier cosa.

-lo hare- le respondí abrazándola fuertemente, agradecida de sentir su amistad.

La vi subir al bus y yo camine hacia el supermercado, era un camino largo, pero estaba bien porque lo que menos deseaba era volver a recibir los arrumacos falsos de Tanya. Para que el camino se hiciera más ameno encendí mi IPod, y entre acordes y letras se me hizo el camino muy corto, ya que antes de lo previsto estaba entrando al mercado.

Estaba caminando concentrada en mi música, cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo, me voltee bruscamente y estaba dispuesta a insultar a la persona, hasta que vi quien era. En realidad no era nadie que conociera, pero sin duda era algo fuera de este mundo. Ese tenía que ser sin duda el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era un hombre tan masculino, imponente, alto con cabellos que parecían ser besados por el sol y logrando formar ese extraño color cobrizo, pero lo mejor eran esos ojos tan penetrantes, me miraba con esas esmeraldas y sentía como si le tuviera que entregar la vida y encantada lo haría.

Vi que sus labios comenzaban a moverse, por lo que me apresure a quitarme los audífonos.

-disculpa, ¿decías?- pregunte con un tono de voz tan bajo que incluso dudaba que me hubiera escuchado, pero era entendible siendo que primera vez que hablaba con un hombre tan apuesto. Él soltó una risa tan hermosa que sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mis manos comenzara a sudar.

-era para preguntarte si trabajabas aquí- respondió con una voz ronca y profunda, que me hizo salivar.

-eh, no- respondí con la misma voz baja y sonrojándome como una niña; vi como él asentía y se alejaba, pero yo quería estar más tiempo con él, aunque fueran unos segundos- ¡pero, sé!- él volteo a verme como si fuera una loca- digo, que, que vengo mucho para acá y podría guiarte.

-oh, excelente- y volvió a sonreír tan hermosamente- para saber dónde puedo conseguir hongos.

-casualmente ando buscando lo mismo, así que puedes seguirme- él asintió con una sonrisa y yo solo camine tratando de mantenerme lo más estoica posible, aunque por dentro mi corazón latía a mil y mis manos sudaban tanto que dentro de poco empezarían a gotear.

El silencio era incomodo porque era como si me ignorara, solamente caminaba dejándose guiar y yo quería decirle algo, saber su nombre o su edad, cualquier cosa, pero no tenía el valor para preguntarlo. Así que en silencio caminamos hasta que llegamos al pasillo y le señale el estante donde estaban los hongos.

Cuando se acercó e inclino para tomar una lata, pude notar lo sexy que era ese prieto trasero y me sonroje porque era la primera vez que me fijaba en esa parte en un hombre, pero él sin duda incitaba a pecar.

-¿tú también necesitas una?- solo asentí y él me entrego el producto con una sonrisa.

-gracias- respondí y camine hacia la caja siendo nuevamente seguida por él.

-¿no necesitas más nada?- me cuestiono y yo detuve mis pasos para verlo con una sonrisa; allí estaba la oportunidad para saber un poco más de él. Si yo no tenía el valor, él sí.

-eh no, solo vine por esto- respondí mientras levantaba la lata que él antes me había pasado.

-pues estamos igual- dijo y se quedó callado hasta que llegamos a la caja- las damas primero.

Le sonreí agradeciendo, pague y cuando fui a empaquetarlo dure más de lo acostumbrado, pero solo para alargar la despedida y poder guardarme su imagen. Claro que cuando el terminó, era muy obvio que estaba extendiéndome y dirigiéndole una sonrisa camine hacia la salida, y sentía en mi pecho como un malestar, como una presión en la boca del estómago que me tenía inquieta.

-oye- voltee con una sonrisa al reconocer su voz que me llamaba- muchas gracias por tu ayuda…

-Bella- termine sonriéndole.

-bueno, mucho gusto Bella- extendió su mano y yo encantada extendí la mía para poder apretarlas y logre sentir su piel, muy suave para ser hombre, y el contacto lo sentí en toda el cuerpo- soy Edward- Ese hombre sin duda era perfecto; y ese nombre solo lo mejoraba todo. Era como antiguo, caballeresco, de esas historias antiguas que tanto me gustan leer. Solté su mano, cuando sentí que ya habíamos extendido el tiempo políticamente correcto, para mi desgracia- fue un placer conocerte. Hasta luego

Lo vi salir y caminar hacia el estacionamiento con una sonrisa trise. Era estúpido, siendo que era un desconocido, pero realmente me daba dolor despedirlo. Deseaba volver a verlo y conocerlo. Se notaba que era alguien interesante, o tal vez solo me estaba haciendo esa ilusión, pero de igual manera quería conocerlo para descifrarlo.

Todo el camino hacia mi casa, lo hice como si estuviera montada en una nube y solo podía pensar en Edward el sexy del supermercado. Y deseando a cualquier hada o duendecito que me rodeara, la oportunidad de poder volver a verlo.

Cuando llegue a la esquina de mi calle fue que volví a pensar en la extraña actitud de Tanya en la mañana y en que tendría que soportarla; aunque aún más extraño fue cuando me fije en que había un volvo plateado estacionado a las afueras de mi casa. Por curiosidad apresure mi andar.

-Tanya, ¡llegue!- grite a penas cerré la puerta; nunca había llegado a casa y que ella estuviera por lo que no sabía que dinámica debía manejar, así que seguí la que se veía en la tv.

-¡en la cocina!- respondió con un grito; al parecer ella también veía esos programas. Cuando entre donde ella estaba, la encontré con un delantal y revolviendo algo de una olla- cariño, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames mamá?- me dijo en un todo de voz muy alto, dado la distancia que nos separaba.

Quede en shock ante la pregunta y por poco dejo caer lo que llevaba en las manos. Si esa mañana había estado extraña, nada se comparaba a ese momento. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? ¿Acaso estaba drogada? Más bien podía yo decirle las veces que ella me había dicho que no la llamara mamá. Tal vez serian miles.

Pero antes de poder contestarle escuche unos pasos provenientes del baño y vi como Tanya pasaba por mi lado para abrazar al hombre que aparecía por el umbral de la puerta; para aumentar mi shock vi como ella lo besaba con ternura, como nunca antes la había visto besar a alguien y era correspondida.

-cielo, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio- me dijo con una sonrisa que quise quitar de un golpe.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?- dijo recalcando mi nombre con la misma sonrisa que me había dado en el supermercado y en ese momento sí que deje caer lo que tenía en mis manos.

Porque sí, el nuevo novio de mamá, el mismo al que había decidido que odiaba esta mañana, no era nada más y nada menos que el sexy del supermercado. Y honestamente hubiera preferido no volverlo a ver si hubiera sabido que sería en estas circunstancias.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola lindas!**

**Lamento tanto la demora como lo anuncie en la nota y por eso les hice un capitulo bien largo que espero les guste; finalmente salió bien Edward y realmente espero que no les haya decepcionado la manera en que sucedió todo.**

**El miércoles no pude actualizar porque estaba estudiando para un examen y el jueves no tenia internet.**

**Los reviews creo que no los he contestado, pero les digo que sin falta responderé a todos los que me dejen en este. Los cuales les agradezco de antemano, porque no saben lo especial que me siento al recibir más de cien con tan solo tres capítulos. Me hacen extremadamente feliz.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a DEYSI MARIA que siempre está pendiente y me dejar reviews larguísimos insultando a Tanya, pero realmente la mención es porque le entregaron los resultados de la uní. Nena se supone que ya te los dieron, así que espero la noticia. Espero de corazón que hayas quedado, recuerdo que cuando estaba por presentar tú también estabas pendiente diciendo que te querías cambiar de carreras, por lo que mis mejores deseos están contigo. Así que este capítulo es para ti. Muchos besos**

**Me llamo la atención que algunas lectoras dicen que se sienten identificadas con Bella, no porque su madre sea a tal punto sino porque desearían que les prestaran más atención y les digo que a mí me pasa lo mismo. De hecho algunas cosas que pongo y pondré en el fic son mis mismas experiencias personales; mi madre me quiere de eso no tengo duda, pero les cuento que yo soy la hija del medio, por lo que sufrí del que dicen "la hija sándwich" mi mama le prestaba más atención o a mi hermana mayor o a mi hermano pequeño y yo siempre me sentía rezagada. Por eso me hice más independiente y ahora vivo en otra ciudad con tan solo 17 años, y la extraño muchísimo, pero sé que hubiera sido más si ella hubiera sido diferente. Pero a veces nos hacemos ilusiones de como quisiéramos que nos trataran nuestros padres y a la final solo queda la decepción. Y sin duda es duro, pero creo que eso te ayuda y ahora mi mama esta súper pendiente de mí y yo se lo agradezco y la amo igualmente.**

**Gracias a: **mmenagav, Isela Cullen, Zoe Hallow, beakis, Cullen-lemmon, anon, Bells Lopez, savale17, despatz, mariees, Angie Masen, Millaray, felicytas, Karito CullenMasen, SalyLuna, britt, patymdn, janalez, caritoiturriaga, código twilight, nachika Cullen, samyzoe, aleshita-luvs-paramore, tityscaya, kareneva, terewee, Ojosmarrones, estrie, PattyQ, Priscila, Fanny Cullen cross, vanesaerk, maricullenswuanpattinson, khaleesi black annis, Bella Masen, Laura Katherine, Roco G, cathyta, Twiandre, Iluvlillion, kjmima.

**Miles de gracias a todas, en serio lo aprecio mucho y sobretodo la comprensión. **

**Por cierto les agradecería si me pudieran contar que es eso del paro por reclamo a . Realmente no sé nada de eso, ni a cuales historias eliminaron.**

**Viernes, 08 de junio del 2012**

**10:34pm **


	5. capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**

**CAPITULO V**

-Yo… yo, este, iré a llevar todo a mi habitación - dije con los ojos abiertos como los de una rana un tartamudeando como niña traumada, que realmente era lo que me estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

Me aleje de allí casi corriendo dejando a la tierna pareja con caras de confusión, aunque poco me importó porque más confundida estaba yo.

¿Qué mierda hacia el tipo sexy del supermercado en mi casa?

Sí, sabía que era el nuevo novio de Tanya y eso era lo que hacía todo el asunto aún más desconcertante. Siempre había considerado que las conquistas de mi madre, no eran más que hombres patéticos, sin el menor conocimiento y con la única preocupación por el sexo, por lo que no les importaba lo banal que era la vida de Tanya y su nula inquietud por el resto de la humanidad.

Por eso, el que se apareciera con ese hermoso individuo que tanto impacto me había causado en la tienda, trastornaba mi mundo; y sin duda esta extraña unión solo causaba que el estima o el concepto que tenía por él disminuyera en niveles significativos. Pues a simple vista se ve como alguien sumamente interesante, culto, con quien podrías llevar una larga conversación de cualquier tema y sobretodo sabría seguirte, y sin duda un hombre que busca más que un bonito par de piernas abiertas.

Por el estilo de vida que experimentaba desde tan corta edad, tendría que definirme como una pesimista; la única persona con la que puedes contar hasta el fin de tus días, es contigo mismo.

La vida me había demostrado que incluso llevar la misma sangre no te hace ganar el ticket de amor de otro ser humano. Digo, mi madre, quien es la persona programada biológicamente para amar, sencillamente no lo hace. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que alguna otra persona lo haga? Definitivamente había algo malo en ella… o en mí.

Ángela es una excelente amiga y en este punto es una de las únicas personas con la que considero que puedo contar prácticamente de forma incondicional, sin embargo eso no la ata a mí de por vida. Es claro que el día de mañana ella puede decidir tener alguna otra prioridad o nuestras vidas tomaran caminos separados, y ese lindo lazo que hemos compartido desaparecerá o al menos perderá intensidad, pues el hecho de ser humanas y jóvenes la hace tan voluble como a mí.

Mi padre, quien es la única persona que he amado firmemente en toda mi vida, también me había abandonado. Estaba claro, él no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo y no era más que por las circunstancias crueles de la vida, lo cual por supuesto eso no aplacaba el dolor y no incentivaba algún espíritu soñador en mí. De hecho reafirmaba que estamos solos, que no siempre alguien estará a nuestro lado, y mientras más pronto asumamos eso, menos sufrimientos sentiremos. Simplemente la vida era así.

En respuesta de todos estos pensamientos puedo decir sin duda que no soy de las soñadoras; pero me es imposible negar que al ver al tal Edward en el supermercado, con ese aire de imponencia, mi quisquillosa mente no pido evitar por un segundo pensar que tal seria conocer a ese hombre más a fondo, tal vez comenzar una amistad que terminara en algo interesante; o cualquier otra estupidez que pudiera llegar a pensar cualquier adolescente normal cuando ve a un chico sexy. Pero por supuesto y para variar mi concepto, la vida me vuelve a dar una lección con la bizarra situación que ahora se encontraba en la planta baja. Y con mi _madre. _

La ironía es una perra.

Sin duda no tenía motivos para dejar de ser una pesimista, y a cada momento la vida lograba reafirmarme estas convicciones. O será que soy ¿realista?

-¡Bella, cariño, la comida está servida!- escuche el hipócrita grito cariñoso de mi madre, a lo que solo pude rodar los ojos y tirar el bolso al mueble para luego bajar. ¡Agh!

Mientras caminaba se me paso un momento por la mente sabotear en algún sentido este ridículo acto de la mamá devota y amorosa pero nunca lo había hecho así que, ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Solo tendría que hacer lo mismo de siempre, seguirle la corriente a Tanya hasta que se hartara de la conquista y seguir con mi vida, enfocada en mis estudios. No tendría por qué ser diferente esta vez; incluso cuando el hombre fuera un verdadero Dios griego. Comestible en el lado que lo viese.

-Acá estoy, Tanya- dije apenas cruce el umbral de la cocina donde pude observar a la rubia en la cocina sirviendo comida en unos platos, la cual debo decir que sorprendentemente olía delicioso, y a él en la mesa, sentado a la cabeza.

Lo odie por eso, ¿Quién se creía que era para sentarse en ese lugar? Se suponía que ese puesto era para el hombre de la familia, la cabeza, el que mandaba, y él no era más que otro tonto conquistado por las piernas abiertas de Tanya que sería olvidado a los días; sí bien esa relación extrañamente había durado más, la concurrida lista experimentada por mi _adorada madre – _nótese el sarcasmo – me daba la base para decir que él no duraría mucho en nuestras vidas, con suerte en unas pocas semanas Tanya se aburriría.

-Bella, ya lo he dicho muchas veces, es ¡mamá!- dijo Tanya acercándose a mí y apretando con su mano, de garras manicuradas, mis mejillas que se encontraban sonrojadas por el enojo. Levante mis ojos para verla directamente a los ojos y note como estos tenían un disgusto contenido, demostrándome que estaba enojada por mi nulo esfuerzo de seguirle la corriente pero se contenía por el hombre de la sala. Como respuesta solo apreté los puños y bufe; ella siguió su camino hasta la mesa y coloco un plato al frente de Edward – Cariño, siéntate a la derecha de Edward.

En una actitud infantil, aunque yo la quise ver como rebelde, me senté en la otra cabecera de la mesa quedando justo en frente de Edward, quién me miro con una sonrisa torcida, que solo me dieron ganas de arrancar de un puñetazo; sentía como si se burlara de mí y tratara de decirme que era una niñita malcriada. Tamaño idiota.

Cuando Tanya volvió a la mesa y me vio sentada en otra posición de la que ella deseaba, dio un resoplido pero me puso el plato enfrente y se sentó a la izquierda del señor sonrisitas. Como si fueran una pareja formal en una escena típica. Patético. Simplemente patético.

-Siento mucho la actitud de mi hija, Edward; no sabes todas las veces que le he dicho que me llame mamá pero sabes cómo son los chicos – una imagen donde yo aventaba mi plato y me paraba para gritarle a Tanya que era una hipócrita y que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer comentarios así de mí, puesto que no me conocía en lo absoluto y que no era más que una asquerosa mentirosa, inundó mi mente. Sin duda seria refrescante pero también me rebajaría a su nivel, y es algo que he logrado evitar y que no hare ahora; así que únicamente bufe y me dispuse a comer, que para mi desgracia sabia delicioso, tenía la leve esperanza de que supiera horrible y ella quedara en ridículo pero la suerte nunca me favorece. Traté de controlar en impulso de desarmar su mentira.

-No te preocupes, es la edad, seguro solo es una etapa – y sí, señorito sonrisa cada vez me caía peor. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría hablar como si yo no estuviera allí? Y, ¿qué demonios sabia él de mi vida y de mí, como para decir que estaba viviendo una etapa? Cada vez me parecían tal para cual.

-¿Usted cree que la edad determina quiénes somos?- solté bruscamente sin poder contenerme. Los dos "adultos" me miraron sorprendidos y yo solo lo mire a él esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, sin duda no nos define pero es un elemento importante que logra caracterizar a una persona en cierto sentido – lo mire con una ceja alzada para que explicara ese soso comentario que acababa de soltar, antes de proceder se aclaró la garganta notablemente nervioso – es decir, la edad juega un papel importante en una persona porque es la etapa en la que vive; un adolescente vive una etapa difícil y es obvio por la edad, igualmente un niño tiene su actitud por la edad que tiene. Simplemente la edad es el tiempo que hemos vivido y eso define lo que somos. ¿No crees?

-En realidad no, con todo respeto siento que la edad no define a una persona e incluso en algunos casos no tiene nada que ver. Le sorprendería lo que puede llegar a sufrir un niño a muy corta edad y no por tener seis años cambia su actitud sino por la vida que le toca; si bien la edad es el tiempo que llevamos vivos, es ese mismo tiempo y lo que ha podido suceder durante este lo que forma a una persona, las experiencias sí que nos crean pero la edad, la edad es solamente un número. – Toma eso pedazo de…

-Vaya, muy interesante y madura manera de pensar – respondió con un tono de voz que en vez de hacerme sentir alagada, me insulto. ¿Qué se creía, que yo iba a ser igual de básica que Tanya? Debería aprender a respetar la individualidad de las personas y no hacerse un preconcepto de ellas.

-Gracias, aunque… ¿Qué podría saber yo? Después de todo soy una simple adolescente que no ha vivido mucho – respondí con toda la amargura e ironía que podía reunir.

-Eh….- Edward se quedó cortado sin saber responder a mi comentario, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, yo hice lo mismo y tuve que soportar la mirada furiosa de Tanya.

Realmente no podía evitar esta actitud de mierda que tenía. Sabía que no era muy educado, que apenas Edward se fuera mi madre me regañaría, pero toda esta situación me superaba. Y por supuesto ese pensamiento obtuso de ese hombre no ayudaba en nada, yo podía decir con mucho fundamento que la edad no te define; si fuera así, yo tendría que ser una adolescente tranquila únicamente preocupada por sus estudios y chicos, pero no era en absoluto así. Yo era la que me encargaba de la casa, la que tenía que estar pendiente de hacer las compras, limpiar y todo lo que no debería hacer; me tocaba consolar a mi madre cuando un hombre la dejaba, teniendo que dejar de lado todo el dolor que esta me causaba. Sin duda era imposible definir mi vida o a mí por un simple número. Y lo peor aguantar lo desagradecida que ella podía llegar a ser, pero claro, eso ya no era novedad a estas alturas.

El almuerzo siguió tenso y yo solo comía y trataba de sumergirme en un mundo alterno para no escuchar la conversación de esos dos, que básicamente trataba de todo lo que Edward había hecho ese día y de cómo mi mamá cocinaba. Poco interesante.

-Y, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el instituto, cielo?- pregunto Tanya con el mismo tono cariñoso que me tenía tan hastiada. La mire por unos segundos con la ceja levantada cuestionándole si en serio me había hecho esa pregunta. Debería afrontar que Tanya estaba en plan de conquista y nada me debería sorprender, pero se me estaba haciendo un poco difícil.

-Bien - fue mi básica respuesta y pude ver como Tanya se cortó sin saber cómo continuar

-¿Y cómo te va en el instituto, digo en cuanto notas y eso? - , pero por supuesto Sr. sonrisita salvo el momento haciendo esa pregunta.

No podía responder porque tenía la boca llena, y Charlie desde muy pequeña me enseño a no hablar cuando eso sucediera, debido a esto Tanya se adelantó a responder, al parecer Edward no podía esperar mucho por una respuesta.

-Bueno, amor, le va bien pero ya sabes cómo son los niños, algunas altas y bajas- ¿DE. QUE. MIERDA. HABLABA. ELLA? Si había algo que me enorgullecía y con lo que no podía ser honesta era con mis notas; me esforzaba mucho para sacar puros excelentes y ahora ella venía a decir que era como un sube y baja. Simplemente está loca, seguramente si en vez de estar dedicada a tener sexo con la conquista pasada cuando le entregue el corte de notas, sabría que soy la mejor de mi clase. No permitiría que me quitara merito por su simple ignorancia. Trague lo que tenía en la boca y la respuesta fue básicamente vomito verbal.

-En realidad, Tanya, deberías saber que mis notas son excelentes, no he sacado nunca un deficiente y soy la mejor de mi clase. Claro que no es posible que lo sepas porque estas muy ocupada en otros aspectos de tu vida- me levante furiosa e ignorando las miradas del shock de la hermosa parejita- con permiso.

Lleve mi plato a lavar y trate de concentrarme en la manera en que el agua se llevaba pero eso no evitaba que escuchara el parloteo de Tanya defendiéndose de mi acusación con los fundamentos de que criar a una adolescente no era fácil y tenía que trabajar mucho para complacerme en todos mis caprichos, por lo que no le daba mucho tiempo de verificar algunos aspectos del institutos.

Incluso hoy en día me sorprendida la capacidad que tenía para mentir y engatusar a un hombre para hacer lo que ella quisiera; no importaba quien fuera, ella tenía una retórica fascinante. En vez de ser enfermera debió ser política o tal vez actriz.

Termine de lavar y me acerque a la mesa llamando la atención de ambos.

-Disfruten la comida, yo ya termine y subiré. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. – casi le escupí el sarcasmo a ambos.

-Igualmente, Bella pero me gustaría que me trataras de tú, después de todo solo tengo ocho años más que tú- hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que sin duda era más joven que Tanya, aunque la mayoría de sus conquistas lo eran.

-Eso quiere decir que Tanya le lleva-

-Bueno cielo, seguro tienes mucha tarea- me interrumpió Tanya, seguramente le mintió en cuanto a su edad y no quería que lo supiera, aunque él sabía mi edad y podría sacar cuentas. Bueno, igual no me importaba.

-Sí, tienes razón. Me retiro, hasta luego Tanya, señor Cullen- los dos sustantivos los dije con toda la mala intención y sonreí al ver sus rostros contrariados.

Subí lentamente las escaleras pensando en los ejercicios de algebra que nos habían mandado, eran para dos días después pero no me gustaba acumular tareas. Si fuera un día normal me quedaría en mi cuarto haciendo todo eso mientras escucho música, pero reflexionando seguramente Tanya quería acostarse con el nuevo y por algún extraño motivo no me creía capaz de estar cerca mientras sucedía y corriendo el riesgo de escucharles.

No tuve que pensar mucho lo que haría para salir de casa, porque realmente tenía una sola opción.

"¿alo?"- respondió mi amiga al segundo tono.

"Hola Ang"

"¿Qué sucede?" sin duda me conocía y la quería por eso.

"¿estás en tu casa? Necesito refugio por unas horas"

"Te estaré esperando" respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo y yo sonreí al pesar que al menos en este momento de mi vida contaba con alguien.

Me dirigí al baño luego de haber colgado y me di una ducha rápida, incluso más de lo acostumbrado y eso solo se debía a mí desespero por salir de allí. Cuando estuve lista y con todos los cuadernos para hacer la tarea con mi amiga, baje las escaleras.

Estaba ya cerca de la puerta cuando pensé que era necesario decirle a Tanya que saldría, no es como si le importara pero yo sabía que cumplía con informarle. Claro que me arrepentí cuando al llegar al umbral de la puerta vi la shockeante escena de Edward y Tanya besándose intensamente, tan perdidos en uno en el otro que no se percataron de mi presencia ni escucharon mi jadeo. Casi con arcadas huí, casi corriendo pero haciendo el mayor silencio posible. Cuando lo hice pude inspirar profundamente y tratar de ignorar el desagradable retorcijón que tenía en el estómago. La imagen no quería salir de mi mente y solo me causaba malestar; pero trate de seguir normalmente y puse la animada música de Queen mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Ángela.

Mientras veía el paisaje y me distraía confirme que salir había sido una excelente idea porque no hubiera soportado estar más tiempo junto a la pareja. Ese retorcijón y malestar no me gustaba para nada. Estaba desesperada porque ese Edward desapareciera y mi vida siguiera su corriente acostumbrada. Tenía lo ligera esperanza de que fuera más pronto que tarde.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

**Acá está el capítulo, lamento mucho la espera pero espero que les guste y me digan que tal.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a **aleshita-luvs-paramore **por ser mi beta, primera vez que tengo una pero ella es lo máximo! **

**Gracias a: **chio swan, angel dark1313, k0orale patz, nany87, THEDC1809, sandra32321, guest, .cullen, Vivian bella Cullen, carito cullenMasen, naddia-of-patz, Angie Masen, Deysi Maria, samyzoe, terewe, briit, janalez, dra Cullen, isella Cullen, tamara cohen, shiio95, sakura93, dioda, Bella Masen, laura Katherine, Roco G, cathyta, Twiandre, patymdn, kjmima. **Me encanta leerlas a todas. **

**Espero les guste y no se decepcionen del nuevo concepto que Bella tiene de Edward, me encantan los amores que crecen en la constancia y él se encargara de mostrarle a ella lo equivocada que esta. Espero leer su opinión en cuanto al asunto de la edad**

**Lunes, 20 de Agosto de 2012**

**11:50pm**


	6. capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**

**CAPITULO V**

Para el momento en que llegue a casa de mi amiga, la pesadez en mi estómago se había controlado y había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. La chica que tiene que dedicarse a sus estudios con la esperanza de largarse lo más pronto posible de lo que debería ser llamado familia, que es ignorada por su madre y que tenía muy poca fe en la humanidad.

Decidí olvidar a Tanya y su novio, con el fin de dejar ese desagradable estado de nerviosismo que llevaba y enfocarme en las tareas que debía hacer. Esperaba nunca volverme a sentir de esa manera, pero como ya he dicho, no soy de las que guardan esperanza. Como el mundo me odia, tal vez debería ir acostumbrándome a esta sensación.

Me acerque titubeante a la puerta de madera que formaba parte de la casa de mi amiga. Ya había ido varias veces a ese lugar pero siempre me sentía intimidada. Ese lugar era todo lo que yo deseaba que fuera mi casa: era un verdadero hogar. Y realmente añoraba una familia.

A veces cuando llegaba se olía el aroma de galletas recién horneadas, los pequeños gemelos de seis años correteando por toda la planta baja y cuando el Sr. Webber llegaba todos salían felices a saludarlo y luego se sentaban a comer comentando como había sido su día. La imagen de la perfecta familia. Nada de pretensiones porque yo llegaba ni nada, ellos simplemente eran así.

Todo ese amor me hacía sentir deseosa, o tal vez debería decirlo por su propio nombre, era envidia lo cual odiaba sentir.

Lo bueno es que con el tiempo había aprendido a dejar de sentirlo, pero como ya dije con el tiempo pues en un principio fue aterrador, sin embargo aún no me era fácil entrar a esa casa. Aunque sinceramente creo que hoy necesitaba esa sensación, podría hasta casi llamarse masoquismo, pero no del todo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos siempre me hacían sentir parte del equipo, aunque fuera solo por unas horas, y hoy necesitaba eso. Era extraño, simplemente ellos tenían ese tipo de magnetismo que hacía olvidarme hasta cierto punto de la situación que me esperaba en la casa que habitaba, pues no podía llamarla hogar, jamás si Tanya permanecía allí aun.

Odiaba cuando ella lograba hacer mi vida miserable, la mayoría de las veces mi vida daba la impresión de ser normal, sin embargo estaba la situación clara de que nunca lo olvidaba por completo y aquel malestar siempre estaba presente carcomiendo más mi corazón y evitando a mas no poder su libertad, llenándole de soledad. Pero sobre todo odiaba en casos como el de hoy cuando el malestar descolocaba mi mundo y me hacía sentir más vulnerable que nunca.

La puerta abriéndose y el ruido de risas histéricas me hizo dejar de lado el momento depresivo y reír al ver como los hermanitos de Ángela bailaban de manera extraña con muchos saltos incluidos mientras llevaban en la cabeza lo que parecían ser los sujetadores de mi amiga.

-¡Bella!- grito Ang mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, casi asfixiándome. Pero dejo de molestarme, me pareció tierno; ella era consciente del estado en el que me encontraba y era su manera de darme de apoyo. Y a pesar de que no era una persona fascinada con el contacto físico le respondí efusivamente. Claro que cuando el momento se extendió demasiado para mi gusto, me separe lo más disimuladamente que pude. Claro que mi amiga conociéndome tan bien como lo hacía, solo me regalo una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- me miró con esa cara de "no te creo nada" por lo que tuve que aplicar una táctica de distracción- tus hermanitos se ven muy bien con tus sujetadores.

-¡¿Qué?!- reí a carcajada limpia cuando la vi voltearse bruscamente y gritar como loca cuando vio a los tiernos pequeños tan parecidos a ella- ¡Adam y Andy dejen eso inmediatamente! ¡O los matare!

Ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba persiguiendo a los pequeños terremotos que huían, riendo tanto como yo. Quede completamente sola pero como tenía tanta confianza camine por el lugar mientras buscaba a la Sra. Adela. Sí, todos los nombres de esta familia empezaban por A, lo cual se me hacía muy adorable.

Camine por los pequeños pasillos que conformaban el hogar escuchando los gritos histéricos de Ángela exigiéndoles a los pequeños que le devolvieran sus ropas y las risas igual de llamativas que los chillidos de Ángela, no hacían más que elevar cuan hilarante era la situación. Desde la primera vez que los había visto me parecían adorables, pero solo por unos momentos, sin duda vivir con ellos sería el mismo infierno, más que nada porque eran dos cabecitas de la misma edad confabulando contra una adolescente.

Aunque seguramente mejor que el infierno que era mi casa. Intentaría un intercambio con mi amiga, aunque estaba claro que nadie cambiaria esta familia ni por un millón de dólares. Bueno, al menos yo no lo haría; claro en el caso de tenerla, que obviamente no era. ¡_Oh por Dios, estaba siendo tan patética!_

Preferí seguir mi camino hacia la cocina y tener la felicidad que las galletas especiales de la señora Adela podrían brindarme. En serio, esa mujer hacia los mejores postres de todo el país. Una vez había intentado hacer las galletas pero no me habían salido ni siquiera parecidas. Cuando le pregunte que le estaba faltando a mi receta, simplemente había dicho que faltaba el amor que un chef siente al preparar una comida para sus seres queridos, ese era el único ingrediente secreto de la comida casera.

A mi modo de pensar, son puras patrañas, simplemente debía seguir intentándolo. Porque vamos, la mujer tiene casi toda su vida haciendo esas galletas. ¿Ingrediente secreto? Bah, yo le digo práctica.

Para cuando entre a la cocina vi como la Sra. Adela se agachaba para sacar del horno las humeantes galletas que me hacían agua la boca. La mamá de mi amiga era una mujer muy linda pero demostrando sus años. Era muy parecida a Ángela, por el cabello oscuro y extremadamente liso. Pero lo más hermoso de esa mujer, es su devoción por su familia; trabajaba medio turno como asistente pero regresaba puntual para hacerles el almuerzo a sus hijos y pasaba la tarde atendiéndolos. Una madre ejemplar, pues por dedicarse al trabajo no descuidaba a sus tres hijos.

Y estaba segura que mi amiga en un futuro seguiría ese modus operandi. Ella era tan maternal y colaboradora; siempre que algo me dolía, ella me daba alguna medicina, así como siempre se fijaba en que estuviera bien. En especial procuraba sacarme una sonrisa cuando Tanya arruinaba mi vida, es decir siempre. Ella era como una luz en la tormenta que era mi vida.

La frase cliché que decía: "los amigos son la familia que uno elige". No podría ser más acertada en mi caso; Ángela era como una hermana cómplice, una madre preocupada, un padre protector y todo aquello que yo necesitaba.

Ella era la única persona que deseaba mantener cuando me largara de aquí y me fuera a donde los caminos me guiaran. Era un deseo, en el cual simplemente ponía mis cortas esperanzas pero estaba cada día más convencida de que las dificultades para lograrlo iban en mi contra.

Cuando la Sra. Adela volteo para colocar la bandeja en el mesón, notó mi presencia y sonrió encantadoramente.

- ¡Bella, querida!-dejo las galletas y me abrazó maternalmente- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y usted?

- Oh bien, querida. Como Angie me aviso que venias, decidí hornear unas galletas rápidamente- me informó dejándome conmovida; sin duda era una mujer excepcional.

-Muchísimas gracias, no debió molestarse -respondí tratando de ser educada, pero en realidad estaba muy feliz de que se hubiera molestado.

-No es nada, cielo, tu bien sabes que adoro cocinar -solo asentí y mire codiciosa las galletas que debían reposar antes de ser ingeridas -mi hija me conto que saliste excelente en el corte de notas.

- Oh -mis mejillas se sonrojaron; aunque me sentía orgullosa de mis notas, tampoco era de las que le encantaba que se lo resaltaran- pues si… afortunadamente este año me está yendo bien.

-Querida, no seas humilde con lo que no debes. Todos los años sales excelente -le sonreí esperando que entendiera eso como un agradecimiento- tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti- adiós a la sonrisa.

-Pues… ella… si, dijo que le alegraban mis notas -noté como la señora asintió pero un poco renuente. A veces pensaba que ella sospechaba que mi relación con Tanya apestaba, pero nunca preguntaba, sabía que no quería parecer metiche y era parte de su personalidad tampoco, pues de ese mismo modo Ángela se comportaba conmigo al principio. Aunque claro, era obvio que en algún punto sospecharía; llevo conociendo a Ángela por unos siete años, y mi madre nunca me ha ido a buscar a su casa, o se ha preocupado por conocer a su familia; ha habido veces en que me quedaba como tres días seguidos en esa casa y nunca me llamaba. Absolutamente nada.

Agradecía que nunca me hubiera hecho alguna pregunta al respecto, eso por descontando, porque no esperaba responderle, o al menos no lo haría con la verdad. Odiaba mentir, pero más odiaba dar lástima y eso es lo que lograría al decir que mi madre me odia, o peor aún que no le importa una pizca si estoy viva siquiera.

El escándalo de unas pisadas apresuradas llegó a la cocina y a los segundos vi a los adorables gemelos entrando a la cocina, ya sin la precaria ropa de mi amiga. Ambos venían con unas sonrisas en sus caras, lo cual no era para nada extraño porque siempre la tenían; sus lisos cabellos negros completamente despeinados seguramente producto de la mano de Ángela.

-¡Hola Bella!- gritaron al unísono antes de lanzarse a abrazarme. Sin duda, esos niños eran demasiado tiernos.

-Hola pequeños, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien-dijo Andy.

-¡Pero Ángela nos maltrató!- completó Adam.

Era gracioso como esos dos se complementaban. Andy era el duro que le gustaba pelear y demás, mientras que Adam era sensible, le gustaba leer y el arte. Juntos lograban entretener a cualquier audiencia.

- ¡Por Dios! Dejen el dramatismo, solamente les hale dulcemente el cabello- se defendió Ang llegando por sorpresa a la cocina.

-¡Ángela!- habló la Sra. Adela poniendo carácter a la situación.

-¿Qué? Fui lo más tierna que se podía en esa situación- respondió quitándole importancia al asunto, seguramente era cierto lo que decía porque aunque los pequeños le hicieran la vida imposible, Ang era incapaz de maltratarlos, al menos no demasiado- igual, solo vine a buscar a Bella, vamos a mi cuarto.

-¡No! Bella tiene que jugar con nosotros- protestaron los pequeños haciéndole caras a Ángela.

- Ella vino para estudiar conmigo, no a jugar con ustedes. Así que quédense quietos.

Ellos comenzaron a protestar y la pequeña cocina se convirtió en un verdadero escándalo. Extrañamente era una pelea por mí, que bizarro que se pelearan para pasar tiempo conmigo. Para detener la discusión me agaché hasta la altura de mis pequeños admiradores.

-Pequeños, tengo que estudiar -ví como los dos hacen pucheros y mi corazón se aprieta- pero en cuanto termine puedo bajar a jugar, ¿les parece?- y me complace ver como ambos asienten con sonrisas emocionadas.

- Qué lindo Bella- me alabo la Sra. Adela- lograste controlar a los pequeños tan dulcemente, sin duda cuando te toque serás una excelente madre.

Y con ese comentario dicho con tan buena intensión mi cara se congelo. JA. Que buena esa. ¿Yo? ¿Cómo madre? Yeah, ese día no llegaría.

Estaba mil por ciento segura de lo que quería en mi vida; bueno aun no tenía definido qué carrera quería estudiar pero sin duda estaba segura de que estudiaría y me alejaría de esta ciudad, pero lo que nunca había pasado por mi mente era el ser madre.

¿Cómo podría yo llegar a ser una buena madre, si nunca había recibido un ejemplo de cómo debía serlo? Y es creencia popular que las personas al pasar los años se van pareciendo a sus madres, eso me aterraba y aunque quería creer que eso era imposible, porque nunca me convertiría en algo que odio tan fervientemente; bueno… mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que no tendría un hijo para maltratarlo de la manera en la que yo lo era.

Fuera como fuera, los niños estaban fuera de la ecuación de mi vida. De eso no había ninguna duda.

- Bueno, como sea, vamos a mi cuarto- anuncio Ángela tratando de salvarme de la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. Agradecida simplemente asentí y la seguí- disculpa a mi mamá, lo dijo sin pensar- me dijo apenas entramos al cuarto.

-Tranquila Ang, no es un comentario para alterarse, simplemente se lo dijo a la persona incorrecta. Dediquémonos a lo que vine- ella comprendiendo que le contaría todo cuando estuviera preparada, simplemente asintió y saco todos sus libros.

Nos pasamos la tarde tranquilamente en su cuarto adelantando todas las actividades y cuando terminamos yo le conté a Ángela toda la escenita amorosa que Tanya había montado.

-¡Pero es que esa mujer no es normal, en serio que no es más que un estúpido y mal intento de persona! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? ¡Así tan falsa!- y mi amiga respondió tan alterada como siempre; en serio creo que ella odia a Tanya con toda su alma- menos mal que algún día te libraras de esa zorra.

-Así es; en un año, más o menos, me iré lejos de ella.

-Solo espero que no te vayas tan lejos de mí- me dijo con un susurro y un puchero que apretó mi corazón.

-¡Oh! Ángela, espero que la vida te mantenga a mi lado- no le podía prometer que sería siempre su amiga o que estaba segura que mantendríamos la amistad porque simplemente uno nunca sabe que es lo que realmente pasara, yo podía asegurar muchas cosas pero de alguna manera estos planes se arruinaban. Como no soy del tipo cariñoso, me apresure a cambiar de tema, aunque definitivamente se me hacía tripas el corazón al ver la expresión dolorida de mi amiga, la mejor que jamás tuve. Solo apreté un poco su mano, ella me conocía bien, no debía agregar palabras empalagosas para que me entendiera- bueno, debo bajar a cumplir con los pequeños.

-Cierto, llénate de paciencia, amiga- me dijo Ang con un tono condescendiente.

Pero cuando baje y me uní a los pequeños en su juego de camiones y monstruos extraños, la pase extraordinariamente bien; ellos me hacían reír con sus locuras y la ternura que soltaban cuando me abrazaban. Ángela me había dicho que ellos tenían un pequeño enamoramiento conmigo y eso me parecía demasiado adorable. Siempre que les alababa en algo se sonrojaban y a veces hasta tartamudeaban. Provocaba comérselos a besos.

Cuando llegó el Sr. Webber todos nos sentamos en la mesa y por ese instante me sentí parte de una familia, participaba en todas las conversaciones, me reía de los chistes de los pequeños, felicitaba al Sr. Webber por un posible ascenso y comentaba como me iba en el instituto. Por unos minutos fui parte de ese equipo, supe que era ser una familia y sentí paz en mi interior. Aunque fuera por tan solo un momento.

Porque cuando llegue a mi casa ya terminada la tarde y empezando la noche; toda esa armonía que sentía fue transformada en guerra, desde el momento en que puse un pie en esa casa. Cuando entre a la casa y vi como Tanya estaba sentada en la sala con la luz encendida, obviamente esperándome, supe que toda la tranquilidad que había logrado en la casa Webber desaparecería.

Ella me estaba viendo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos denotaban una furia contenida, esa que ponía cada vez que aparecía en un momento inoportuno, esa que puso la vez que le interrumpí para que firmara las notas, esa que a pesar del tiempo aun lograba intimidarme. Y detestaba la sensación.

-Hola- dije tratando de no demostrar lo intimidada que me sentía.

-Hola Isabella- mi cuerpo tembló pero mantuve mi mirada firme- estoy cansada de que seas tan malagradecida.

-¿Disculpa?- dije totalmente confundida pero con el presentimiento de que no se venía nada bueno.

-Así es, toda mi vida he tenido que estar pendiente de ti, trabajo para darte lo que necesites, estas en esta casa porque yo puedo pagarla pero tú eres incapaz de colaborar conmigo- quise interrumpirle pero no me lo permitió- ¡no trates de decir lo contrario! ¡Lo único que te pido a cambio es un poco de colaboración, no es muy difícil!

-¡Yo colaboro! ¡Yo soy la que cuida de esta casa! ¡Soporto todos tus novios y limpio el desastre que dejan! ¡No me vengas a decir que no hago nada!- explote sintiendo correr por mis venas toda la frustraciones de sus acusaciones sin fundamento pero no esperaba que se acercara a mí con furia en sus ojos y apretara mi brazo con su garra.

-¡Escúchame muy bien! No hagas que se me agote la paciencia, y no intente persuadirme porque no te servirá, lo único que necesitaba hoy era que actuaras con Edward, ¡por un maldito almuerzo! Pero vienes tú con tu actitud de niñita malcriada y lo arruinas, pero confío en que esta será la última vez, ¿cierto?- me miro como esperando que yo respondiera algo pero el miedo me tenía congelada- la próxima vez que nos reunamos con Edward, actuaras como una niña perfecta, tierna que está muy agradecida con su madre, ¿te quedo claro?- cuando yo no hice nada más que mirarla a los ojos, afianzo su agarre y enterró sus uñas en mi pálida piel- ¿te quedo claro?

-s-s-si- tartamudee tratando de soltarme. Estaba aterrada y lamentablemente no lo podía disimular. Tanya podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca me había maltratado de una manera tan física, siempre era verbal, pero ahora sentía como su mano cortaba la circulación de mi brazo y el ardor se extendía provocando lágrimas en mis ojos. Lagrimas que ella veía con satisfacción.

- Excelente- soltó mi brazo y yo rápidamente comencé a sobarlo tratando de calmar el dolor- Estoy segura que la próxima vez te portaras bien, ¿verdad?- fue más bien una pregunta retórica, porque me sonrió y subió las escaleras.

Yo me quede allí parada hasta que escuche su puerta cerrarse; con ese clic, yo salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y apenas cerré con seguro me deslice hasta terminar sentada en el suelo llorando descontroladamente. Nunca Tanya me había causado tanto terror. Por más que trataba de calmar los sollozos y el llanto, se me hacía imposible. Mi respiración era completamente errática y mi corazón latía desbocado.

Solo pude quedarme allí, totalmente derrotada sintiendo como las mejillas se mojaban por las lágrimas, con el puño en la boca para disminuir el ruido de los sollozos y pensando que ojala, algún día no muy lejano pudiera llegar a mi casa y sentirme en un hogar, que no importaba si yo era la única que vivía allí porque la paz allí presente sería suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Por ahora no era más que un deseo, pero un día me largaría de aquí y formaría ese lugar. O al menos necesitaba creer que si podía ser posible.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola queridas!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y odien aún más a Tanya **

**¿les he dicho que mi beta es lo máximo? ¡pues lo es! Al principio no me encantooo el capitulo pero ella me ayudo y me dio animo, y ahora me encanta. Asi que mil gracias: **aleshita-luvs-paramor

**Gracias a: **Cindy. , dalia, vivian bella Cullen, mallory Stewart G,katiuska Cullen swan, Guest, janalez, neily pattz, samy zoe, laura Katherine, briit, Diana, sakura93, cathyta, chio swan, twiandre, angel dark1313, Angie masen, msteppa, terewee,sandra32321, mikagys, Melania, maya Cullen masen, beakis, , nachika Cullen, carito Cullen-mase, y patymdn.

**Les digo que hoy me entere que mi mama tiene un aneurisma cerebral, noticia que me desequilibro. Se los digo para que entiendan que el próximo capitulo tardara. Créanme que no serán meeeses, pero al menos unas semanas mientras la cuido. **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. las quiero a todas.**

**miércoles, 03 de octubre de 2012**

**02:06am**


	7. capitulo 6

Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.

PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA

CAPITULO VI

Esa noche prácticamente no dormí, me la pase casi toda simplemente sentada contra la pared pensando en lo insoportablemente injusta que puede llegar a ser la vida, en la insignificancia de mi existencia en este mundo, en la manera en que el dolor de alguna manera u otra se mantenía constante en mi vida y por más que yo intentara evitarlo -y llevar mi vida con una sonrisa- me era imposible simplemente encontrar un pequeño halo de felicidad en las esquinas. Suspiraba frustrada nuevamente.

Esos y muchos más pensamientos deprimentes pasaron por mi cabeza, hasta que finalmente decidí que no estaba obteniendo nada lamentándome de forma tan deplorable, por lo que simplemente me tire en la cama y me dormí esperando que la luz del sol me ayudara a dejar atrás esta tortuosa noche.

Por supuesto, como soy Bella -mala suerte- Swan, me fue imposible, ya que un cardenal del tamaño justo de la garra o mano de Tanya se encontraba en mi brazo; ciertamente había sido descuidada al no pensar en eso pero en mi defensa puedo decir que las lagrimas no me dejaron pensar en algo mas.

Intente ocultarlo con toneladas de maquillaje pero era tan oscuro que sería prácticamente imposible ignorarlo, especialmente para mi amiga Ángela que en ocasiones parecía agente del FBI al prestar la mas mínima atención a los mas pequeños detalles. Simplemente opte por usar una camisa manga larga resignándome a que pasaría muchísimo calor.

Y si alguien preguntaba por qué andaba tan cubierta simplemente diría que me sentía enferma; supongo que me creerían fácilmente dado la cara de zombi que llevaba. Ojeras enormes, ojos hinchados, labios resecos y una inmensa desolación en mi mirada. Totalmente enferma, el problema es que mi enfermedad era del alma.

Oh por Dios, estaba pasada de melodramática.

Necesitaba distraerme y sacar a la Bella emo de mi sistema. Y la única manera de lograrlo era pasar un rato con mi amiga en el instituto riéndome de su poca valentía para hablar con Ben o el sonrojo de su cara cuando finalmente se atrevía a hacerlo.

Procure salir de la habitación con todo lo necesario para el día y lo mas silenciosamente posible, aunque seguramente Tanya estaba durmiendo, solamente se levantaba temprano cuando debía atender a sus conquistas pero de igual manera prefería no arriesgarme.

Odie esa sensación de vértigo y el intenso nudo en mi garganta cuando pase por la sala y pisé justo en lugar donde me encontraba la noche anterior en el momento que llego a atacarme con sus garras. Tal vez debería considerar regalarle una lima en su próximo cumpleaños porque esas uñas parecen propias de una bruja de Disney, pobres los pacientes que le tocara atender.

Una vez que logre estar fuera de la casa pude respirar hondo dejándome invadir por la efímera sensación de libertad. Esas horas que podía estar fuera y poder ser yo misma, una adolescente que a pesar de ser madura en algún punto podía perder su coraza y dejarse llevar por su mejor amiga y hacer las ridiculeces típicas de una joven de 17 años. Esos momentos eran los que más me hacían reír y causaban felicidad. Y me dije a mi misma que hoy sería uno de esos días, hoy haría las estupideces que me hicieran reír como una lunática porque había sido demasiado llanto la noche anterior y realmente la autocompasión no iba conmigo, así que era momento de olvidar todo el día anterior.

Olvidaría que Tanya era la novia de el primer hombre que me había parecido extremadamente atractivo en toda mi vida, que ella era una perra que escondía su verdadero ser para gustarle más y que pretendía que yo me uniera a su sucio juego.

Para cuando llegue a la parada del bus me toco espera un largo rato porque había salido demasiado pronto. Por suerte estaba haciendo una brisa mañanera más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, por lo que mi camisa no debería llamar tanto la atención.

Lamentablemente al salir tan apurada no me dio tiempo de comer y ahora estaba sumamente hambrienta, esperaba que ese bus se apresurara para llegar pronto al instituto y comprarme cualquier cosa para aguantar hasta la hora de ir a la cafetería. A los minutos vi el conocido bus y subí dirigiéndome directamente al lado de mi amiga que me recibió con su acostumbrada y maternal sonrisa, la cual trate de responder lo más sinceramente posible.

-¡Bella! Tienes una cara horrible, ¿estás bien?- si, mi amiga debería trabajar para el Servicio Secreto o algo así.

-Vaya, gracias, me encanta tu halago- responde con sarcasmo desviando un poco el asunto.

-Solamente estoy siendo sincera, sabes que me preocupo por ti -me respondió muy calmada- pero igualmente, lo siento.

-Tranquila, en serio me veo terrible pero es que amanecí un poco indispuesta- le dije encogiéndome de hombros quitándole importancia.

-¿Qué tienes?- apresuradamente llevo su mano a mi frente y al comprobar que no tenia temperatura, me miró fijamente; imagino que tratando de descubrir cómo se encontraban mis ojos o cualquier indicio de enfermedad.

-No sé, es simplemente malestar general que no me dejo dormir bien, tal vez me voy a resfriar.

-¿En serio? Sería raro, porque no hay ningún motivo por el cual te puedas resfriar, pero bueno, por cualquier cosa toma mucha vitamina C- me dijo con ese tono maternal que nunca dejaba de lado.

-Lo sé, tranquila. Ahora solo pienso en lo muerta de hambre que estoy, me costó despertarme y no me dio chance de comer -Y después de decir eso, mi amiga saco de su mochila la típica manzana que siempre la acompañaba y me la entrego con una gran sonrisa- Ángela, algún día serás una excelente madre.

Ella solamente me sonrió y las dos nos concentramos en el camino hasta llegar a la escuela donde cada quien se concentro en sus clases y los trabajos que pronto debíamos entregar. El día pasó con la misma tranquilidad logrando que olvidara todo el enfrentamiento de la noche anterior y las lágrimas causadas por el mismo.

Sin embargo mi karma decidió abofetearme nuevamente y justo antes de entrar a gimnasia, que era mi última clase del día, recibí una llamada de la mujer que estaba tratando de evitar y en quien afortunadamente no había pensado en toda la mañana.

Y al ver su nombre en la pantalla de mi precario móvil, todos los nervios volvieron a mí. Era algo absurdo, pero la misma angustia que sentí cuando la noche anterior poso sus manos en mi delicado brazo volvió; no era como si ella tuviera la habilidad de extender su brazo a través de la bocina y golpearme nuevamente, y yo lo sabía pero… eso no evitaba que mi miedo estuviera allí.

Me sentía débil, indefensa, como si cualquier cosa que ella pudiera llegar a decirme fuera a destruirme o destruir el poco autoestima que tenia o la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Con el acto de ayer, me había convertido nuevamente en la pequeña niña asustada porque perdió a su padre, aquella que fui hace años. Y la odiaba por eso.

Deseaba poder ignorar la llamada, dejar el miedo en el fondo de mi mente y continuar mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que si lo ignoraba iba a ser peor para mí. Así que respire hondo y presione el botón de descolgar.

-¿Aló?- mi voz sonó temblorosa y me odie por ello pero volví a respirar y aclare mi garganta intentando mejorar la voz pero cuando pretendía volver a hablar, la voz de Tanya me interrumpió.

-¡Hola cielo!- vaya, ese falso tono amoroso solo podía significar que estaba al lado del estúpido de su noviecito- ¿Cómo estás? Te he dicho que no salgas de casa sin despedirte de mamá.

¡¿Cuan cínica podía llegar a ser una persona?!

-Ehh… ¿Lo siento?- no sabía que responder, quisiera insultarle, decirle que era una completa falsa que me odiaba y solo me utilizaba para conseguir tener a un hombre entre sus piernas; pero era que posible le tuviera en altavoz, y si hacia una escena, sin duda ella me haría una a mí en cuanto llegara a casa. Así que era mejor tragar pesado y fingir, lamentablemente esa cualidad no era dada genéticamente y yo, a diferencia de ella, lo hacía terrible. O al menos eso me decía Ángela.

-Está bien, cielo, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que mamá se preocupa por ti- para ese punto ya me encontraba contra una pared dándome golpes en la frente, encima aguantarle hablando de ella misma en tercera persona. ¡Agh!- bueno, llamaba para preguntar a qué hora sales de clases.

-En dos horas, ahora mismo estoy entrando a mi última clase- tal vez preguntaba porque quería follar en la casa con el estúpido, aunque si yo la encontraba en plena faena nunca había sido una gran preocupación a lo largo de su vida, pero bueno, tal vez esta "nueva" Tanya sí se preocupaba por ello.

-Okay, excelente cielo, entonces nos vemos pronto- y colgó sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle de que demonios estaba hablando. Si había algo que definitivamente no deseaba era verle pronto.

Dios, mis manos estaban en puños ahora, deseando tener su cuello entre mis dedos. Entonces intenté calmarme, yo no era del tipo de personas que podría considerarse como alguien voluble o con desorden de bipolaridad, primero terror y luego ansias de asesinar…

Así que respire hondo tratando de serenarme y cruce las puertas del gimnasio dejando atrás los problemas. Debo decir que hacer ejercicio nunca fue una prioridad para mí, era algo que odiaba totalmente, pero este año estábamos practicando atletismo, y el hecho de tener que competir con otros mientras probabas tu elasticidad o diferentes habilidades me encantaba y sacaba el lado sumamente competidor de mi sistema. Amaba a correr tan rápido que sentía como influenciaba la rapidez del viento y como este rozaba mi cara llevándose las gotas de sudor, cuando dejaba atrás a una compañera y podía sentir su mirada matadora taladrándome la espalda. Eso era sentirme poderosa, jodidamente poderosa pero la sensación de victoria y suma satisfacción que me invadía cuando llegaba de primera a la meta y el profesor levantaba mi brazo mostrándoselo a mis compañeros, como diciendo "ella es Bella y al menos por hoy, ha sido la más poderosa de este grupo", esa sensación era capaz de hacerme olvidar que mi vida era una mierda.

El entrenador en varias oportunidades me había ofrecido integrarme al equipo de oficial del instituto y aseguraba que rápidamente llegaría al puesto de capitana. Pero era una oferta que siempre rechazaba, mi vida ya era bastante complicada como para sumarle, ese tipo de responsabilidad. Con los horarios para entrenar, las competencias y demás no tendrían tiempo de estudiar y ser ama de casa. Así que con resignación al final de cada pequeña competencia de nuestra sección, le daba la misma respuesta, un escueto "no".

-En serio, Bella, eres excelente en atletismo y te odio por ello- me decía Ángela mientras salíamos de los vestidores caminando una al lado de la otra- yo doy dos pasos y ya siento que voy a caer desmayada.

-¡Que exagerada eres, Ángela! si tienes dos terremotos en tu casa deberías ser más activa- le respondí haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su pausado ritmo para caminar.

-Bueno pero es que en casa cuando los gemelos se ponen intensos, me encierro en mi cuarto y asunto resuelto- dijo terminando con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

La miré con una ceja alzada, ella como respuesta se encogió de hombros sin mostrar arrepentimiento al decir que rechazaba jugar con sus pequeños y hermosos hermanos cuando ellos la buscaban, y simultáneamente las dos simplemente reímos mientras finalmente llegábamos al estacionamiento.

Y el ver lo que me esperaba allí corto mi risa de golpe y saco el aire de mis pulmones. Sentía la furia arrastrarse desde mis ojos que observaban a Edward y Tanya abrazados recostado en el volvo plateado, pasaba por mis oídos que escucharon a Tanya llamarme alegremente con su ahora típico falso tono dulce, se estacionaba en mis mejillas llenándolas de un color rojo intenso y finalmente se localizaba en mi cabeza causándome un dolor de cabeza palpitante e intenso que me forzó a cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo y contar hasta diez buscando un resquicio de paz que quedara en mi sistema, aunque sea un poco, algo pequeño, una molécula de paz lograría hacerme controlar pero esta búsqueda no dio resultados.

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN AQUÍ?!

¿Cómo se atrevía esa…esa… mujer a venir a mi instituto? Ese era mi lugar neutral, donde ella no estaba, solo Bella, Bella feliz e independiente. Donde su asquerosa presencia aun no había contaminado nada, bueno hasta este momento.

Ángela entendiendo a la perfección mi mal humor, tomo mi mano y le dio un fuerte apretón que me hizo quitar la vista de la asquerosa escena que se montaba mi "querida" mamá.

-¡Bella!- la mire a los ojos y tratando de que la calma que siempre expelía su alma me ayudara a encontrar la que se debería encontrar en mi sistema- cálmate, por favor, se que te sientes invadida pero no dejes que llegue a ti, por favor amiga, tú misma me has dicho como actúa cuando esta con un hombre y lo absurdo que se estaba comportando con esta nueva adquisición; así que simplemente ve allá, salúdala ve que quiere y ya, pero con indiferencia, trátala como si fuera ese volante de ofertas que te dan en la calle los cuales tomamos por educación, miramos y después dejamos en alguna papelera porque en realidad nunca nos importó. Haz eso con ella y ya.

Quise decirle a Ángela que Tanya no era un volante, que yo no podía simplemente actuar con indiferencia ante cada cosa que me hacía porque ella –aunque ninguna de las dos lo deseáramos-, siempre iba a estar de alguna manera en mi vida, aun cuando yo finalmente me largara a crear mi vida, iba a estar presente en los mechones rojizos de mi cabello, en la palidez de mi piel y de una u otra manera en cada pensamiento de mi infancia.

¡Y detestaba el hecho!

Pero cuando estaba por abrir mi boca para decirle eso, pensé que al menos por ese día, ese momento en que me sentía tan vulnerable e invadida podía intentar ser fuerte, dejarle ver que podía ser aun más fría que ella y que no podía llegar a mí. Aun cuando eso me pudiera costar mucho más, sin embargo en ese momento no quise pensar en ello.

-Tienes razón, amiga- le respondí a Ángela luego de mi lapsus de cavilaciones. Traté de mostrarme valiente y decidida ante ella, a pesar de que una pequeña voz en mi mente me decía que no sería capaz de lograr lo que deseaba.

-Excelente, y ahora ve, que la zorra se impacienta- le sonreí y me acerque para despedirme con el habitual beso en la mejilla pero ella aprovecho de rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos y darme un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo que me hizo sentir que aunque sea una persona me apreciaba y no aceptaba los malos tratos que sufría. Justo lo que necesitaba- me llamas en cuanto puedas. –agregó.

-Lo haré- le sonreí y camine hacia la desagradable pareja.

-¡Cariño!- prácticamente grito Tanya en cuanto estuve cerca de ella, y se abalanzo a apretarme en un abrazo que visto desde fuera se debió ver muy tierno.

-Hola mamá- la palabra quemo en todo su paso por mi garganta y cuando finalmente salió para ser escuchada me sentí sumamente falsa pero intente dejar de lado la sensación- ¿Qué hacen acá?

Supe que mi tono había sido brusco en cuanto Tanya se separo del abrazo y me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria que me hizo temblar internamente, pero como se estaba volviendo usual, salió el Sr. Perfección a salvar la situación.

-¡Hola Bella!- quise decirle que dejara de lado ese ridículo tonito amigable que usaban los hombres cuando conocían a los hijos pequeños de sus novias, por dios, yo era una adolescente bastante madura que entendía perfectamente que quería este tipo de mi madre y como ella era una zorra no era como si me importara; pero sabía que hacer un comentario así no sería lo más adecuado- vinimos a buscarte-no me digas, genio- para que almorcemos todos juntos, ¿Qué te parece?- que tierno, iremos todos a comer como una nueva familia unida. ¡Agh!

-Seguro- me encogí de hombros aparentando indiferencia y tratando de disimular toda la repulsión que sentía.

Ante mi respuesta él sonrió de esa absurda manera torcida que tenia y se apresuro a abrir la puerta del auto para mi madre, lo quiso hacer conmigo también pero me apresure e ingrese sin un innecesario ayudar. Cuando se sentó detrás del volante, fijo su mirada en mí mediante el espejo retrovisor y me dio una sonrisa burlona mientras sus ojos estaban cargados de picardía y humor, ese semblante lo hizo ver joven y… atractivo.

No es que eso fuera algo nuevo, porque desde que lo conocí en el supermercado me pareció sumamente guapo pero desde que supe quien era había podido ignorar eso y concentrarme en lo imbécil que era, pero esa mirada que me dio, la manera que sus ojos resplandecían… simplemente no pude dejar de mirarlo y lo peor fue que, aun sin darme cuenta, sin poder evitarlo, contra todas mis reservas me vi sonriéndole yo también. _Esperen ¿qué?_

Afortunadamente Tanya comento algo y el desvió la mirada; yo no presté atención porque estaba muy ocupada insultándome una y otra vez mentalmente por hacer caído en el agujero que representaban esos ojos esmeraldas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

…

-Así que le dije a Sasha que me cubriera y así logre tener libre los días que me dijiste- Tanya no paraba de hablar, no entendía como una persona podía tardar tanto tiempo hablando de sí misma y aun así molestarse si no se le prestaba la total atención.

Afortunadamente esa era tarea de Edward porque yo en realidad no le prestaba ni un segundo de atención. Prefería rodar el recipiente de sal por la mesa, que era justamente lo que hacía en ese momento.

-¿Y que pasara con Bella?- la pregunta hecha por él fue lo que me distrajo del divertido juego con la sal. Levanté la mirada y ninguno de los dos me miraba a pesar que comenzaban a hablar de mí.

-Pues ella esta grande y es responsable, así que no creo que haya problema en que se quede sola esos días- respondió Tanya sorprendiéndome. Pensé que estaba en el libreto de que ella era perfecta y yo una descarriada, al parecer cambio de opinión a su conveniencia.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunté sin recato alguno, había tratado de mantenerme ausente e indiferente pero dado que hablaban de mi no iba a ser posible. Tal vez estaban decidiendo algo importante y tenía que dar mi punto de vista.

-Le he pedido a tu madre que me acompañe un fin de semana a ver unos asuntos en Miami dentro de un mes siempre y cuando no afectara su trabajo o a ti- respondió él mirándome y odie un poco la emoción que se veían en sus ojos.

-Y yo ahora le estoy comentando como ya todo quedó resuelto- completó ella mirándome con una sonrisa que no era en absoluto falsa, era todo lo contrario, se notaba la emoción que le producía ese viaje y no pude evitar sentir cierta ternura por mi madre. A fin de cuentas, muy en el fondo la amaba, aunque no se lo merecía.

Ella era como una pequeña niña cuando descubría cosas nuevas, con tan solo 16 años se vio privada de conocer más allá de Forks y para ella en ese tiempo incluso salir hacia Port Ángeles era una gran aventura. Cuando nos mudamos Phoenix tan solo salir y permitir que los rayos del sol iluminaran su rostro era algo extraordinario. Y este viaje a Miami, lo más lejos que ha ido nunca sin duda seria una experiencia única para ella.

-A menos que tengas problemas en quedarte sola, Bella- habló Edward- en ese caso, viajo yo solo y después podemos organizar otro viaje y… tú puedes ir.

Casi río ante la cara que puso Tanya, era una mueca entre confusión, rabia y advertencia. Era cómico como la vida con ella era como un sube y baja; por un momento se mostraba resquicios de bondad, de que los malos actos eran en consecuencia de su adolescencia truncada y con eso me permitía sentir amor, aprecio o cualquier otro sentimiento noble por ella pero de pronto te hacia caer en la tierra con un golpe seco al comportarse igual que siempre, con su egoísmo característico. Simplemente la vida con ella no podía ser en línea recta. En serio me estaba costando no reír ante su aplomo falso.

-No se preocupe, Sr. Cullen- en mi mente ya lo llamaba Edward pero me daba risa llamarlo de manera tan seria y sobretodo la mueca que hacía en respuesta, aunque me contuve de todas formas- para mí no sería ningún problema quedarme sola, igualmente no sería la primera vez- y ante la manera en que Tanya abrió los ojos con molestia supe que no debí decir eso- se que mamá estará encantada de ir y no quisiera ser un impedimento- dije eso rápidamente esperando compensar la situación. Aún tenía miedo de que tomase represalias contra mí.

-¡Excelente!- dijo con entusiasmo y nuevamente quise quitarle la sonrisa de su estúpida cara de un solo golpe- entonces dentro de un mes nos espera un fin de semana romántico- le dijo a mi madre antes de darle un beso en los labios que me causo un total desagrado y me hizo desviar la mirada.

Afortunadamente pronto llegó la comida y cortaron la escena romántica. La comida estaba lo suficiente buena como para mejorar mi estado de ánimo y hacerme olvidar la desagradable compañía.

-Bella-me llamó la voz de Edward cuando mi "mamá" se retiró para ir al baño.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte viéndolo y sorprendiéndome ante la seriedad con que me miraba.

-Sé que no te caigo bien- eso me sorprendió aun mas, y quise mentir y decirle que no era el caso pero no me lo permitió- ambos sabemos que es verdad- al menos ahora sonrió un poco- y entiendo que debe ser una situación complicada para ti pero tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo, -tomó un respiro antes de continuar- no digo que tengamos que ser mejores amigos pero al menos, podemos mantener cierta cordialidad.

Me quedé callada sopesando sus palabras, no podía omitir que me hacía sentir incómoda que supiera que no me agradaba, bueno no era como si yo lo hubiera ocultado, pero creo que si mi padre estuviera vivo me reprocharía por ello. Y eso no me gustaba para nada. Igualmente era embarazoso y como me miraba esperando una respuesta, se notaba que no era tan mal tipo, al menos comparándolo con anteriores novios de Tanya, incluso me iba a dar un poco de lástima cuando ella le diera una patada y lo sacara de nuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué tienes interés en que mejoremos la relación?- pregunté tratando de esquivar la atención de mi y la espera de respuesta.

-Porque creo que eso la haría feliz- no sé porque esa respuesta me molestó y me hizo querer tratarlo aun peor- además de que… si nuestra relación se va a volver más estrecha y nos veremos más seguidos, creo que sería lo más apropiado.

-¿Muestra relación se va a volver más estrecha? ¿A qué te refieres? –casi lo dije entre dientes, pero él lo entendió rápidamente.

-Bella, tu madre me gusta mucho, demasiado en realidad, y… creo que ambos estamos en la misma página a pesar de la diferencia de edad, en sintonía –se le notaba tan nervioso y seguro a la vez, que solo me estaba temiendo lo peor ¡que no diga que se mudará a la casa! Por favor, rogué mentalmente- y pues… creo que existe la posibilidad de que le pida matrimonio.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte prácticamente en shock. Esto no estaba pasando ¿verdad? Solo estaba alucinando un universo paralelo o algo así ¿verdad? Estaba hecha un lío, uno grande.

-Sí, Bella, no te digo que vaya a ser mañana o pasado pero… si existe una gran posibilidad de que eso vaya a pasar- ese hombre hablaba con una seguridad admirable, hablaba con tanta convicción como si estuviera seguro de que lanzar su vida por un barranco fuera lo mejor. Negué con la cabeza de forma que intentaba aclarar mis ideas para poder formularlas correctamente.

-Pero…pero- no conseguía las palabras, la sorpresa me superaba y no comprendía cómo podría desear casarse si llevaban apenas algunas semanas juntos- a penas se conocen, tu… no sabes cómo es Tanya, no sabes…. No sabes nada. –quería decirle todo en ese momento, lo zorra que era Tanya, la desgracia que era estar a su lado, el error que estaba cometiendo y casi sentí ira, solo casi porque todo lo que continuó en su diatriba me frenó.

-Bella- el estiró su mano y tomo la mía en un gesto casi fraternal para dar apoyo- sé que es poco tiempo, y entiendo tu sorpresa pero créeme cuando te digo que lo he pensado detenidamente y concluí que es una decisión adecuada. Es cierto que no conozco cada detalle de su vida pero tu mamá me ha demostrado ser una persona bondadosa, que te ama, al igual que tiene importantes sentimientos por mí, los cuales correspondo. Y es por eso que… simplemente lo sé.

Y con eso perdí el poco respeto que le había ganado, hacia minutos pensaba que me iba a dar lástima cuando ella lo dejara, ahora pensaba que se lo merecía porque simplemente era otro típico hombre cegado por la belleza de mi madre y no se preocupaba por conocerla realmente. El simplemente _lo sabía. _

Pues bien, si sabía tanto que asumiera las consecuencias cuando conociera a la verdadera Tanya.

En respuesta a su patético discurso solamente asentí y desvié la mirada a un cuadro minimalista que se encontraba a mi derecha, aunque podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí y no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa ante eso. Así que preferí hablar, porque nada podía ser más incómodo.

-Dices que...-aclaré mi garganta para ayudar a las palabras a salir- …dices que no será mañana ni pasado, pero podría suponer que tal vez, sí será en un mes, ¿en Miami, tal vez?

-Tal vez- respondió solamente con una gran sonrisa como si en ese viaje fuera a suceder el hecho más feliz de su vida.

¡JA! Si supiera que se estaba lanzando a una cloaca disfrazada de manantial.

-Entonces… _Edward_- dije su nombre con toda la ironía que pude encontrar acompañándolo con una sonrisa estilo Tanya, estire mi mano y el rápidamente la estrecho con una de las suyas- supongo que tenemos un acuerdo.

El me sonrió agradecido y yo solo pude pensar _Bienvenido a mi infierno, Sr. Cullen. Espero que disfrutes tu grandioso tormento._

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

**¡Hola queridas!**

**Acá estoy, muchísimos meses después totalmente avergonzada y deseando que no me odien. Mi vida ha estado muy complicada, mi abuela falleció, la otra ha estado al borde demasiadas veces, yo me opere por la sospecha de un cáncer y buee todo muy complicado. **

**Lo siento! En serio! Espero que aun ande alguien por ahí que quiera leerme.**

**Espero les guste!**

**Muchísimos besos!**

**Gracias a mi hermosa beta Ale.**

**Y Gracias A: beakis, terewee, twiandre, sandra32321, angie Masen, soy un shinigami, Maru-Lu tsukiyomi, cindy M cullen, neyli Pattz, Andy Pandis, Laura Katherine, janalez, chio swan, dalia, briit, aracely, luzdeluna2012, gatita swan, krissvampire, dIanaa, michi, krystal331, Karen de pattinson, ginni, maribris1313, yessbarrios.**

**PD: Creo que cambiare mi usuario a Nimia Forctis! Pero aun no es seguro. Lo digo por si acaso ;) y se que a nadie le importa pero ayer cumpli 19, me siento una vieja jaja y mi beta linda termino el capitulo ayer, asi que fue como su regalo de cumple *-***

**martes, 09 de julio de 2013**

**8:54am**


	8. capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**

**CAPITULO VII**

En la mesa quedó un ambiente pacífico, era como si un aura de armonía nos envolviera. Ese pacto que habíamos hecho nos ofrecía unos momentos de paz, y así fuera por unos momentos algo hipócrita, me alegraba. Ya tenía suficiente con preocuparme por Tanya como para también tener que estar alerta y a la defensiva con este muñequito pasajero.

Me quedé mirando un rato a Edward intentando demostrarle seguridad con la mirada. Quería que supiera y tuviera presente que iba a cumplir mi palabra siempre y cuando él también lo hiciera pero a la menor de las provocaciones sacaría mis armas nuevamente. Desafortunadamente durante ese tiempo no podía evitar pensar que tenía una mirada muy cálida, casi tierna, aunque también estaba presente un brillo perverso o pícaro, como si en el fondo guardara muchos secretos.

Posiblemente seria así, pero no me interesaba conocerlos. Este hombre podría tener mucho interés en casarse con Tanya o lo que fuera, pero le daba máximo seis meses de matrimonio. Y eso, siendo sumamente generosa.

Mi _querida_ madre volvió a la mesa con esa sonrisa que usaba mucho últimamente, aquella recatada que no mostraba ningún diente, con la que pretendía parecer sincera, servicial, tímida y, en cierto modo, pura. Y por la forma en que le devolvía la sonrisa Edward, parecía que si funcionaba.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó con un tono de voz tan dulce que resultaba empalagoso. Su mirada estaba fija en mi y allí no había ni una pizca de lo que había visto la noche anterior, más bien parecía que quería transmitirme confianza, calma y hasta cariño. El problema era, que no podía dejar de sentir que en el fondo guardaba la maldad, allí estaba, una presencia constante que me esperaba al resbalar para volver a maltratarme de todas las formas a las que ya acostumbraba. Yo temblaba imperceptiblemente como un pequeño conejito temeroso ante su presencia. No quería fallarle, no quería hacer un comentario que pudiera hacer que se decepcionara aun más de mí y me tratara nuevamente tan brusco. Pero no sabía que responder. Realmente la conocía y su aspecto repleto de miel y flores en este momento, iba a resultar peor si desarmaba su fachada, en cuanto su noviecito se fuera.

-Solamente le preguntaba a Bella que tal le había ido en su día, cielo –respondió él salvándome de ese atolladero.

Asentí, confirmando sus palabras e intentando evitar sus miradas volviendo a mi juego con el salero, aunque podía notar ambas penetrantes miradas en mí.

-Ay cariño, amo cuando me dices cielo –noentendía la necesidad de mi madre en poner voz de bebe malcriada para dirigirse a sus conquistas; afortunadamente con Edward lo usaba muy ocasionalmente. Aunque de igual manera me daba ganas de vomitar. ¡Qué asco!

-Eres mi cielo entero- ¡puaj! aparte de idiota, ese hombreera ridículamente cursi. ¡Por favor que alguien venga y me saque de este infierno ahora mismo! Apiádese alguien de mí, ahora.

-Así que… ¿para qué fecha irán a Miami?- hablé apresuradamente para evitar el beso que estaban a punto de darse. Ya había tolerado mucho y ese sería mi límite. Estaba muy mareada ya, y de verdad mi bilis no soportaría mucho.

-Bueno… creo que en unas tres semanas, para comienzos de noviembre –respondió Edward pero mirando fijamente a Tanya. Ambos tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros y miradas picaras; seguramente pensando en todas las cochinadas que harían durante ese tiempo. Las cosas como esas no eran ningún aliciente a mi enfermo estómago.

-¡No puedo esperar! –ni yo, quería que se alejaran de mí de una buena vez. Seguramente madre; ya debe estar pensando en toda la satisfacción que logrará en esas vacaciones.

…

La tortura no duró demasiado y para mi beneficio al poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos siendo dejadas por Edward en la casa. En el camino no podía evitar observar a los enamorados, Edward manejaba tomando su mano y ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Para muchos sería un acto de amor; para mí, solo era una falacia.

Para él que ella fuera lo que siempre anheló y ella de que él no fuera a lo que se acostumbró. El problema es que lo era, apenas era un hombre que solo está a su lado por el personaje que ella creó. Una falsedad que nublaría su hermoso mundo repleto de amor, de felicidad y de luz.

Porque al final del día, ese era el verdadero problema, Tanya nunca dejaba ver su verdadero ser, cambiaba de acuerdo a las necesidades del hombre que conocía. Me atrevería a decir que ni yo misma conocía su verdadera personalidad, pero bueno… tampoco es como si me interesara mucho hacerlo. Estaría arriesgándome a otra decepción.

-Adiós Edward- hablé apresuradamente intentando soltar el cinturón porque presentía que estos dos se pondrían románticos.

-Adiós Bella, fue un placer poder charlar contigo –soloasentí intentando sonreírle de vuelta y logré salir apresuradamente.

Con el mismo ajetreo subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación, mi lugar más seguro; era una idea absurda de seguridad dado que en realidad era de Tanya, pues la casa es suya y estoy segura que guarda una llave por alguna parte pero era lo único que podía sentir mío, y por lo tanto me aferraba a ello.

Estaba deseando llamar a Ángela y contarle que tal había sido mi día, podía asegurar que estaba en su casa nerviosa por como saldría todo y si yo había tenido un encuentro explosivo con ellos; aunque yo nunca me he enfrentado a Tanya o a sus parejas, esta vez habían superado una especie de límite pero seguro cuando le contara como estuvo el día, estaría orgullosa de mi.

El problema se dio cuando salí de mi cuarto y vi a Tanya esperando en mi cama. Tal vez Ángela ya no podría sentirse orgullosa de mí, o seria yo la que se avergonzaría. Porque mi actitud fue totalmente vergonzosa. No podía negarlo, le temía a Tanya, me quede allí en estado de shock pensando en que había fallado y como podría evitar algún maltrato u forcejeo. No había manera de huida, tenía que enfrentarla. Inevitablemente pensé que al tener aun la piel mojada por la ducha la piel estaría más sensible y los golpes dolerían más.

Asíque para sobrevivir solo me quedaba intentar convencerla de mi buena actitud hacia su hombre.

-Mamá…-sí, caí bajo pero era cuestión de sobrevivencia.

-Bella, cariño… yo quería disculparme- y con eso mi shock fue aunmás grande.

-¿Qué…? ¿qué dices?- ella se acercó y yo retrocedí por instinto, a pesar de la mala cara que puso no me sentí mal por mi movimiento.

-No puedo ni siquiera explicarte porque actué tan mal ese día, discúlpame… yo… mi intención nunca ha sido herirte de ninguna manera, simplemente a veces no sé cómo actuar contigo Bella. Tu… eres tan madura, tan dedicada y perfecta, todo lo que yo nunca he sido y creo que… nunca he sabido cómo tratarte, tengo miedo de dañarte de la manera en que me dañe a mí misma- se quedó callada por un segundo respirando hondo y secando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir desde el instante en que dijo la primera palabra, mientras tanto, yo ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin ser yo totalmente consciente. ¿Cómo era posible que Tanya, realmente se estuviera comportando como una madre? Y se refiriera de esa manera de mí, sería posible que realmente me quisiera? No podía ni creerlo-Perdóname, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, desde que naciste siempre has sido lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo se acercó y me apretó entre sus brazos, sin darme el poder de retirarme pero honestamente no deseaba hacerlo. Por primera vez me sentía amada por Tanya, sus brazos eran un aura del amor que tanto necesitaba y rogaba a gritos, y finalmente lo tenía. Podría llorar por horas pero no serían de miseria ni tristeza, no, seríanlágrimas de satisfacción y alegría.

Y ese, se convirtió en uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Claro que mis momentos con Charlie encabezaban la lista.

…

-Así que… ¿ahora Tanya es la madre ideal y realmente le crees el papel?- podía entender perfectamente el escepticismo de Ángela hacia mi renovado amor por mi madre pero si viviera en mi casa y notara el cambio de Tanya hacia mí, sin duda también lo creería.

-En serio, Ángela, mi mamá es una nueva persona.

-Bella… tu mamá es una nueva persona cada mes cuando se consigue a alguien- me quedé callada por unos segundos sin poder negar el pasado de Tanya- Lo siento. Sé que te emociona esta nueva actitud de ella, pero por favor, cuídate, no quisiera que después te destrozara el corazón.

-No lo hará- respondí con seguridad. Aunque algo dentro de mí me hizo dudar, o sería simplemente el hecho de que respondí automáticamente para defenderla y defenderme a mí misma.

-Bueno… cambiando de tema ¿Es seguro lo de mañana?

-¡Sí!- respondo sonriendo- mañana nos vamos a mi casa al salir de clases y pasamos todo el fin de semana juntas.

-¡Yeah! Será genial.

-Lo sé.

Al día siguiente Tanya saldría de viaje con Edward a Miami y había convencido a Ángela de hacer una pijamada larga. Mi amiga nunca se había quedado en mi casa, de hecho creo que ha ido una sola vez y es que yo siempre prefería estar en su casa y respirar ese ambiente a hogar.

En cuanto a mi relación con mi madre sin duda había mejorado, era incluso sorprendente el enorme cambio que había hecho, ahora me trataba bien y lo bueno era que realmente le creía, no como anteriormente que solo lo hacía cuando estaba frente a Edward; había días que incluso se despertaba temprano y me preparaba el desayuno, íbamos de compras, me preguntaba cómo estaba mi día y era esta Tanya seria y madura que siempre desee que fuera.

Y como ella había cambiado tanto pensaba que era mi turno de hacerlo, por lo que ahora trataba mucho mejor a Edward, no éramos los mejores amigos pero al menos ahora lo llamaba a Edward e incluso me atrevía a sonreírle de vez en cuando. Ya no lo consideraba un idiota por querer casarse con Tanya y debía confesar que incluso estaba un poco emocionada por ese evento. Tal vez de alguna manera podríamos ser una familia, fuera como fuera, estaba conforme con mi vida. Ojala todo se mantuviera de esa manera.

.

-¡mama! Estoy segura que ya tienes todo- básicamente le grite con diversión al verla dando vueltas de aquí para allá buscando desesperadamente algo que se le podría haber olvidado; pero ambas sabíamos que llevaba todo, solo que los nervios la superaban.

-ay Bella pero qué tal si se me queda algo y allá no lo consiga… ¿llevo todos mis documentos?

-así es, todos están en el monedero dentro del bolso que llevas en el hombro- me levante de su cama donde me encontraba sentada para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla a los ojos intentando inspirarle tranquilidad- calma Tanya, ya tienes todo lo que necesites, si por casualidad se te olvida algo, que lo dudo mucho, lo compras por allá; lo importante ahora es que te tranquilices y solamente disfrutes- De respuesta solo me dio una sonrisa y una sucesión de respiraciones pausadas que se descontrolaron nuevamente cuando se escuchó el timbre, y sus ojos de pánico solo me hicieron reír- ¡mama, relájate! Bajemos y no pienses mucho, lo importante es que estarás con Edward.

-¡cierto, cierto, mejor… vamos!- yo me demore un poco más que ella porque aún no me gustaba presencia sus muestras de afecto aunque supongo que ya debería ir acostumbrándome porque estaba segura que Tanya regresaría de este viaje comprometida y después viviríamos juntos, o eso suponía, y ahí sí que se me haría difícil escapar de ellos.

-hola Bella- me saludo Edward con una sonrisa en cuanto puse mis pies en la planta baja de la casa.

-hola- mi trato con él había mejorado notablemente. Tal vez con un poco más de tiempo podríamos mejorar la relación y ser algo más cercanos.

-cariño, ¿tienes todos nuestros números, cierto? Los del hotel, el celular de Edward, el mío…- y ahí estaba otra vez Tanya la histérica.

-siiii mama- respondí con voz algo cansina, ya me había preguntado eso como cinco veces- mejor llévatela Edward, antes de que se ponga peor.

Él lo que hizo fue reírse pero me obedeció tomando la gran maleta de Tanya y despidiéndose tan distante como siempre salió de la casa hacia el auto.

-bueno cariño, pórtate bien, solo será un fin de semana y confío en que Ángela y tú se diviertan.

-lo haremos- me abrazo y desde la puerta vi cómo se alejaba el auto. Y a los segundos se acercaba la silueta de mi mejor amiga caminando bajo el sol de la mañana con un gran bolso a su espalda- ¿vaya, estas sincronizada, acaso?- le pregunte sorprendida de lo rápido que llego.

-en realidad tenia rato parada en la esquina pero estaba esperando que la zorra se fuera- sí, Ángela aun odiaba a mi madre, no valía que yo le explicara lo mucho que había cambiado, ella seguía insistiendo en que era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a su vieja actitud y yo había decidido callarme y esperar que Tanya le demostrara que se equivocaba.

-bueno… ¿Qué haremos?- pregunte haciéndola pasar-

-¡de todo!- y con eso comenzó un divertido fin de semana.

.

-¡en serio, Bella, no puedo creer que no tengas ni siquiera un polvo para maquillarte!- se quejó mi amiga como venía haciéndolo desde hace dos horas cuando propuso que practicar tipos de maquillaje sería divertido y yo le confesé que nunca había usado nada así y por ende no tenía nada.

-Ángela ya te explique cuál es la situación-respondí ya un poco obstinada- y si tú eres una experta de maquillaje, ¿Por qué no trajiste?

-¡mi bolso ya pesaba lo suficiente con todas las mascarillas y pinturas de uñas!- se defendió, y seguramente era cierto. Había llegado con la idea de tener una típica pijamada como de película y era por eso que ahora tenía una extraña sustancia verde en mi rostro y los dedos de los pies separados por algún material flexible mientras se secaba el rosa chillón que había colocado en mis uñas.

-bueno pero hemos visto películas, cocinado que por cierto por poco me quemas la cocina, nos hemos pintado las uñas, tú te hiciste reflejos al sol, bailamos, saltamos sobre la cama, creo que ya hicimos todo lo que se debe hacer en una pijamada- a decir verdad ya estaba agotada, ya era domingo, el día en que mi madre debía llegar pero Ángela parecía una bola de energía y no quería parar ni por un segundo.

-no, Bella, te digo que nos falta maquillarnos- solo suspire y agite mi mano sobre mis uñas esperando que se secara rápido-¡ya se! La loca de tu madre debe tener muchísimo- y antes de que pudiera impedirlo salto de la cama y corrí, suponía, que hacia el cuarto de mi madre.

-¡Ángela, no!- Salí corriendo para impedirle la entrada pero llegue muy tarde y la encontré de lo más relajada revisando la peinadora donde mi mama guardaba los miles de productos que tenía- debemos irnos, seguro no le gustara que hayamos entrado.

-ay Bella, no tiene que saberlo, además tu misma dices que tu madre ahora es una cosa súper tierna así que seguro no dirá nada- sabiendo que no había manera posible de sacarla de allí, sucumbí ante la tentación e igual que ella me puse a revisar su cuarto. Había estado allí antes pero siempre en presencia de Tanya y nunca había detallado mucho por temor a encontrar algo desagradable- a pesar de que odio a tu progenitora, amiga, no puedo negar que sí que sabe cuidarse ¡tiene miles de cosas! Sin duda se le va el sueldo en esto.

-sí, seguramente- asegure y me dedique a ver la desorbitante cantidad de maquillaje que tenía- ¡Ángela, solo veníamos a ver el maquillaje!- la regañe cuando vi que abría el closet.

-¡ay Bella! Ya estamos aquí, una miradita más profunda no hará daño- la mire con toda la seriedad y autoridad que pude combinar pero ella solo me ignoro y comenzó a probarse ropa por encima. Así que me resigne y me probé un labial rojo pasión que nunca sería capaz de usar en público- ¡oh por Dios que tierna te ves aquí!- grito de pronto.

Me voltee rápidamente y al encontré con un grueso cuaderno rosa entre las manos. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunte cuando me acerque para ver sobre su hombro.

-parece un álbum de devoción hacia ti, amiga- extrañada se lo quite de las manos y lo que vi me dejo sumamente sorprendida.

La portada era rosada con un pequeño biberón y mi nombre escrito con una linda letra cursiva, las hojas estaban amarillentas lo que demostraba que tenía bastante tiempo; al abrirlo lo primero que aparecía era una foto de mi con aproximadamente ocho meses de nacida sonriendo con solamente dos dientes y las mejillas llenas de alguna especie de papilla, pero lo que causo mis lágrimas fue que debajo estaba escrito, con la misma letra que de la portada la frase "lo más hermoso de mi vida". Tanya me había dicho lo mismo cuando se disculpó, no podía creer que ella tuviera este álbum desde hace tanto tiempo mientras yo pensaba que no era más que una zorra que lamentaba haberme tenido.

-oh Bella, esto es súper tierno- comento Ángela cuando al seguir pasando las páginas encontramos una prueba de embarazo, muchos ecosonogramas y fotos de Tanya embarazada siendo abrazada por mi padre. Era un álbum de incluso cuando yo no era más que un feto y yo no podía con la emoción. Llevaba años deseando ser amada y esto me hacía sentir como el tesoro más grande en la vida de Charlie y Tanya, sus sonrisas cuando me tenían en brazos eran tan grandes; había una foto donde Tanya me daba pecho y lágrimascorrían por sus mejillas pero al ver el brillo de sus ojos se notaba que no era más que pura felicidad. Durante unos años no aparecieron más fotos y entendí que era en el tiempo que murió Charlie pero sin embargo habían notas de los que habían sido mis profesores alagándome; la próxima foto que aparecía era una de mi cuando recién nos mudamos a Phoenix leyendo debajo de un árbol y la última salíamos Tanya y yo; recordaba perfectamente, la tomamos hace como dos semanas cuando la acompañe a comprar la ropa que llevaría a su viaje, estábamos las dos en una tienda de ropa abrazándonos con unas grandes sonrisas, y no podía negar que parecíamos dos hermanas en vez de madre e hija.

Mi amiga me abrazo cuando cerré el libro y lloraba como si me acabaran de matar a una mascota. Era un llanto producto de muchas emociones, alegría y felicidad por sentirme tan amada pero a la vez frustración por todos los años perdidos odiando a Tanya, tal vez si ella me hubiera mostrado esto antes hubiera entendido que realmente si me apreciaba o si ella me demostraba más afecto y no mal tratos. Realmente no la entendía, todo era confuso.

-ya Bella, cálmate, deberías estar feliz, ¿no? Es muy lindo todo el álbum- me separe de ella y seque mis lágrimas.

-lo es- la mire sonriendo decidiendo solamente enfocarme en el hecho de que mi madre me quería y ahora todo iba a ser perfecto- te lo dije, Tanya es buena y realmente me quiere.

Ella se me quedo mirando con ternura, como si yo fuera una pequeña que le insiste desesperadamente que Santa existía a pesar de nunca haberlo visto. Me sonrió con condescendencia y luego me abrazo.

-deseo con toda mi alma y corazón que no te defraude Bella, porque no te lo mereces.

-ten un poquito de fe- le respondí y la abrace para demostrarle que yo estaba tranquila y confiada.

Nos separamos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta ser abierta, asustadas y sorprendidas corrimos fuera del cuarto intentando dejarlo todo tal cual como estaba y bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos a mi madre y Edward en la sala con las maletas alrededor y sin duda un poco más rosados de cómo estaban el viernes al irse.

-¡hola!- salude emocionada y nerviosa- ¿Cómo la pasaron?

-¡nos casamos!- grito Tanya alzando la mano donde reposaba un pequeño diamante y encima una extravagante sortija dorada que reflejo los destellos del sol. Pero eso no me importo demasiado; la sorpresa no me dejo pensar mucho. ¿Cómo que se habían casado? Se suponía que se comprometerían y estaba preparada para eso pero… ¿casados? ¡Ese idiota me había mentido! ¡No podía creer que la hubiera llevado para casarse por allá sin estar yo presente!

-¿co…cómo?- pregunte entrecortadamente viendo acusadoramente a Edward sabiendo que él era el culpable pero él evito mi mirada. Típico de alguien culpable.

-¡ay cariño, lamento que no hayas estado pero el ambiente era tan hermoso! ¡era el lugar perfecto para casarse, bueno yo hubiera querido algo más… elaborado pero estuvo muy tierno! La playa, el atardecer, nosotros dos con un ministro… simplemente perfecto- sus ojos brillaban de dicha pura y yo me odiaba un poco por no estar alegre, más bien la decepción me embargaba. No podía creer que yo no haya estado allí para sostener el vestido, o entregarle los anillos o simplemente verlos.

-pero…- las palabras no salían de mis labios y solo fui consciente de como Ángela tomo mi mano dándome apoyo- yo no estuve…- termine susurrando con la voz rota.

-lo sé, cariño, pero tranquila- Tanya se acercó y me abrazo alejándome de Ángela- luego viene la boda por iglesia y allí serás mi madrina, ¿okey?

-okey mamá- respondí tranquilizándome e intentando simplemente ser feliz porque ella lo era- ahora desempacare para mostrarte lo que te traje.

Ella subió y Ángela sin darme cuenta se fue básicamente volando. Yo seguía sorprendida y me fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua esperando que eso me ayudara a asentar la mente.

-Bella- interrumpió Edward mi silencio entrando a la cocina- lamento haberte dejado por fuera en esto- su tono era arrepentido pero no le creía y ni siquiera quería voltear a mirarle- realmente mis planes eran solamente comprometernos pero ella insistió en casarse allá alegando que era el lugar más bonito en el que había estado y simplemente no se lo pude negar. Mírame, por favor- agrego al seguir yo con mi obstinación; fastidiada de media vuelta y me sorprendí porque estaba tan solo a unos dos pasos de mi- te prometo que ahora te involucraras en todo, ¿okey? Tu puedes escoger la casa nueva, el color y agregar lo que quieras a la boda.

-no creo que mi madre quiera que yo participe tanto- le respondí pensando que si no quiso que estuviera en la boda, menos querría que yo escogiera la casa.

-yo me encargare que lo haga. No quiero que me odies, pensé que habíamos llegado a una tregua.

-sí, bueno, eso era antes de sentirme traicionada- le respondí lo más acida que pude y por la mueca que puse es obvio que lo noto.

-lo lamento pero te prometo que te compensare- se acercó un poco más y a pesar de que quería retroceder no quise mostrar debilidad por lo que seguir en la posición.

-como quieras- me encogí de hombros e intente pasar por su costado para ir a mi cuarto. Pero el tomo mi brazo y me impulso más cerca de su cuerpo; quise reclamarle pero al levantar la mirada choque con sus ojos que me miraban con una determinación que helaba la piel.

-te lo prometo- no supe que responderle, los nervios poco a poco habían llenado mi cuerpo y mis mejillas estaban sumamente calientes y solo me quede allí como una tarada sin saber qué hacer. Fue él quien se separó y camino un poco hacia la salida pero de pronto se volteo y sonriendo con picardía agrego- se ven tiernos. Tus pies- agrego cuando lo mire confundida- todos pintaditos de rosado.

Rápidamente baje la mirada para encontrarme con un desastre rosado Barbie que se había formado en mis dedos, al parecer la pintura se había chorreado cuando corrí detrás de Ángela. Apenada subí la mirada pero al ver esa sonrisa y como guiñaba un ojo solo pude sonreírle divertida antes de ver su espalda salir de la estancia.

Estaba segura que ahora todo andaría bien, viviríamos tranquilos, Tanya comportándose como una madre y esposa, Edward amándola y tratándome bien a mí. Todo lo que alguna vez soñé. Todo lo que había sido mi ilusión desde hace años.

LO SIENTO! NO ME DA CHANCE DE HACER UNA NOTA PERO QUIERO QUE SE PAN QUE SIEMPRE LAS TENGO PRESENTE.

NIMIA FORCTIS


	9. capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias sin ánimos de lucro para mi disfrute y de aquel que quiera leerlas.**

**PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA**

**CAPITULO**** VIII**

Mis pies dolían, la cabeza me estaba zumbando y la paciencia me había abandonado desde hacía varios días sin haber dejado ningún aviso de "vuelvo pronto"; la frustración había pasado a ser parte de mí día a día y nada iba a hacerla desaparecer. Ó bueno, realmente si había una salida y esa era que Tanya finalmente se decidiera una casa. ¡Era una casa! ¿Qué tal difícil podía ser? No la entendía, cuando nos mudamos a Phoenix ella básicamente había escogido la primera casa de dos cuartos con baños incorporados que había visto; basándome en aquella experiencia había pensado que esta vez la elección sería tan sencilla pero vaya que me había equivocado.

Las nueva ínfulas de señora de sociedad que se habían apoderado de mi madre no le permitían escoger cualquier casa, oh no ¿cómo la muy decente señora Cullen podría vivir en cualquier "cuchitril"?

Si mi madre había cambiado por estar con Edward, ahora al llevar ese nuevo apellido el cambio había sido aún más drástico. Mucho tenía que ver con las nuevas tarjetas de crédito que ahora podía manejar. Su vestuario antes un poco vulgar ahora había sido renovado por sedas, cardigans, faldas talle alto y collares de perla; aunque la ropa seguía siendo igual de ajustada resaltando sus cuervas y los escotes más bajos de los que yo me atrevería a usar pero se veía bien, no creo que alguien de verdadera cuna de oro creería que había sido siempre así pero igual me gustaba.

Aunque no sabría si a Edward también le gustaba, un día sin querer había escuchado una conversación donde él le preguntaba el por qué del cambio y cuando mi madre respondió que debía ser digna de él, lo escuche bufar y alegar que se había enamorado de ella por cómo era y no para que se convirtiera en un prototipo de esposa. No quise seguir escuchando sus asuntos por lo que me aleje.

Pero Edward sin duda había logrado ganarse mi simpatía, si de por si antes mi relación con él estaba mejorando debía decir que ahora hasta me podría atrever a decir que le tenía aprecio. Y no solo por lo atento que podía llegar a ser con mi madre, sino conmigo.

Era muy atento, estaba siempre pendiente de que desayunara antes de clases, a qué hora salía y muchas veces se había ofrecido a buscarme pero yo siempre me negaba, me preguntaba cómo iba mi día y muchos otros detalles que habían cambiado mi concepto de él.

Aunque aún tenía la espinita de que se había "enamorado" de mi madre como al mes de conocerla, o cuando él alegaba haberla conocido pero por la forma en que la trataba comenzaba a creer que me dolería el día que ese matrimonio se acabara.

Aunque honestamente la parte de mí que le había dado fecha de caducidad a ese matrimonio poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Esa era la Bella que era antes, aquella chica desesperanzada, que creía que el amor era una falacia inventada por almas vacías que inventaban eso para llenar sus inconformidades personales. Esta nueva etapa de mi vida me hacía pensar que tal vez si existía el amor, había personas a las que si ayudaba y tal vez era algo bueno.

Con eso no quería decir que yo estaba anhelando encontrar a mi príncipe azul ni mucho menos. ¡Un cambio nunca puede ser tan radical! Pero al menos me alegraba de que Tanya lo encontrara y que Edward a su manera también encontró a su princesa, aunque esta distara mucho de las imágenes de Disney.

-¿estas cansada?- la voz ronca a mi lado me regreso a la realidad. Voltee a mi izquierda para encontrarme a Edward con la misma mueca que seguro adornaba mi cara. Nos habíamos hecho aliados en esta lucha de encontrar casa, siempre uno de los dos rescataba al otro de la poseída obsesionada busca casa perfecta.

-la palabra cansada no define lo mucho que deseo mi cama ahora mismo- respondí encogiendo mi pie derecho intentando darle un descanso de lo mucho que el pobrecito había soportado.

-intentare convencer a tu madre de que esta sea la última que veamos- propuso con esa sonrisa pícara que siempre me hacía sonreírle de vuelta.

-no creo en ese "intentare", además hoy parece un conejito de energizer con exceso de azúcar en su sistema, teniendo sexo… en disneylandia- después de mi comentario solo se escuchaba la gigante carcajada que soltó, echando la cabeza para atrás y todo- ¡es verdad! No entiendo cómo puede estar tan animada sin ningún tipo de droga en su sistema.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo- respondió al calmar sus risas- pero así es ella, llena de vida y feliz- añadió con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado que solo pude responder con una mueca.

-Amor- dijo Tanya saliendo de la casa hasta al porche donde nos encontrábamos nosotros- solo nos queda una casa por ver hoy, sin duda esta empresa de bienes raíces está llena de incompetentes. O sea solo vimos ocho casas hoy.

-Cielo, yo creo que ocho son más que suficientes además que todas eran muy buenas casas.

-si hubieran sido buenas casas tal vez, pero las que nos mostró estaban horribles.

-yo no les diría horribles- agregue a la conversación porque realmente todas eran muy lindas y más grande de lo que necesitaríamos tres personas. De hecho yo ni siquiera entendía el por qué de la mudanza si nuestra pequeña casa bastaba pero Edward decía que era para recomenzar nuestra familia y Tanya pues… supongo que solo quería mudarse a una zona de elite.

-Bueno cariño, ¿Qué puedes saber tú de buen gusto en cuanto a casas?- con el tono intento disimular lo desagradable del comentario y de paso acaricio mi cabello, aunque más bien pareció que intento peinarlo.

-Tanya, cada quien tiene sus gustos, a mí las anteriores también me parecieron muy buenas casas- respondió Edward evidenciando en el tono que no le gusto el comentario y yo solo pude sonreírle agradecida.

Mi madre de vez en cuando salía con comentarios desagradables, pero eran muy leves; supongo que aún quedaban unos pocos resquicios de la mala madre que fue durante 16 años y era difícil dejarlo ir del todo. Yo le entendía y como de paso estaba acostumbrada, no me molestaban para nada. Incluso daba un poco de risa como se incomodaba toda cuando le sucedía y luego besaba a Edward intentando distraerlo.

Justo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Afortunadamente en ese momento salió la chica de la empresa anunciando que mejor emprendíamos camino porque la otra casa quedaba a cierta distancia y ya eran las 5pm y pronto comenzaría a oscurecer.

Edward y yo nos apresuramos a ir hacia el carro porque deseábamos fuertemente regresar a casa y descansar nuestros pies. Y a penas Tanya ingreso al auto arrancó a una velocidad vertiginosa para llegar a una zona un tanto alejada donde resaltaba la opulencia. Las casas estaban razonablemente separadas las unas de las otras y nosotros nos dirigimos a la que era al menos la menos llamativa de todas pero aún era hermosa, su fachada era británica y de tres pisos.

-vaya es hermosa- comento Edward mirando un tanto fascinado la fachada- me recuerda a la casa de mi infancia.

En ese momento recordé que él es nativo de Londres pero tiene ya como 8años viviendo aquí perdió su acento; quisiera saber más de él y el motivo por el cual dejo ese hermoso país por venir para acá pero nuestra relación no es muy cercana como para preguntarle.

-es linda- contestó Tanya no tan animada aunque mirando las casas alrededor fascinada- será cuestión de ver el interior.

Pero al ver el interior todo tan solo mejoro. Los pisos eran de madera, las paredes color crema y una decoración minimalista esplendida; la cocina era grande pero hermosa. En el primer piso estaban las áreas comunes como la sala, cocina, baños de visitas; en el segundo la habitación principal, un estudio y un cuarto de huéspedes. Y finalmente en el último dos grandes habitaciones. Era una casa ostentosa pero maravillosa y en cierto modo… sencilla.

-me encanta- dijo Edward y en ese momento supe que esta seria nuestra nueva casa.

-a mí me gusta pero no sé, creo que podríamos algo más… llamativo- respondió Tanya y sin pensar en más nada camino hacia la salida seguramente para buscar a la chica de bienes raíces y decirle que esta no seria. Yo suspire y la seguí resignada a continuar con esta agotadora búsqueda.

-Tanya, he dicho que a mí me gusta- hablo Edward con un tono que interrumpió tanto mis pasos como los de mi madre. Vi como ella se volteó dispuesta a replicar pero al voltear ambas a ver a Edward tuvimos que contener la respiración.

Era como si de pronto un aura oscura y atrapante hubiera envuelto a Edward. Estaba parado con un porte digno de un caballero ingles del siglo XIX y una mirada tan decidida que no admitía replicas. Ese era Edward ejerciendo un poder que desconocía poseía; en ese momento era el amo del control y él único que tomaba las decisiones sin importar nuestra opinión.

Intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo te atrapaba. En ese momento desee poder acercarme a él y permitir que tomara todas las decisiones de mi vida porque confiaría mi vida en que no tomaría los malos caminos.

Era tan atrayente que no deseaba quitarle la mirada de encima, pero los movimientos de pez que hacia la boca de mi madre buscando palabras eran muy graciosos como para perdérselos. Edward la miraba con esos ojos oscurecidos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y de alguna manera lograba hacerla parecer insignificante. En un momento volteo esos ojos hacia mí y vio directamente en mis, seguramente, embelesados ojos.

-¿A ti te gusta la casa, Bella?- pregunto suavizando muy pero muy poco su tono de voz. En cambio mi voz se suavizo tanto que estaba segura que ni lograría ser escuchada; con sus ojos me había plantado en el suelo, se había llevado mi mente lejos y solo pude seguir observándolo y asentir muy ligeramente. Y la sonrisa que me dio como respuesta solo me atrapo más; porque no era la común sonrisa pícara que me dedicaba ocasionalmente. Oh no, esta era una sonrisa llena de muchas cosas; tenia picardía, pero tenía algo de burla, así como también un pequeño resquicio de maldad pero sobretodo era una sonrisa que de alguna manera te hacía pensar que él era el puto amo del universo- excelente- añadió con un tono de voz muy diferente y esta vez sonrió genuinamente como la hacía siempre- hablare con Sandra para firmar lo más pronto posible y poder mudarnos.

Y con paso seguro se alejó dejándonos aun paralizadas.

-Bueno…- dijo Tanya como despertando del extraño momento- seguro que con una buena decoración será la casa que nos merecemos- sonrió intentando alejar la perturbación de su rostro y siguió el camino que hizo Edward.

Pero yo me quede allí preguntándome cuántas facetas desconocía de Edward y si algún día las conocería a todas o si volvería a ver al hombre en que se acababa de convertir porque honestamente era demasiado envolvente.

.

.

Solté un largo suspiro cuando el último libro estuvo en su lugar. Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que encontramos la casa y ya estábamos totalmente mudados; me había sorprendido la velocidad con la que se dio todo pero estaba satisfecha de ya poder estar tranquila en este nuevo lugar que me tenía más emocionada de lo que había pensado.

Esta zona era mucho más tranquila que donde vivíamos antes y a pesar de que me tenía un poco preocupada la distancia hasta mi escuela pero estaba segura que resolvería.

Unos toques en la puerta me interrumpieron y poco después entro Edward por la puerta.

-¿interrumpo?- pregunto con la sonrisa amable que siempre tenía en el rostro.

-no, para nada, acabo de terminar de arreglar todo- respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de él en un sofá que había colocado cerca de un gran ventanal que tenía en el cuarto.

-excelente porque quería hablar de algo contigo- se quedó callado y yo solo asentí instándolo a continuar- sé que esta nueva casa queda bastante distanciada de tu escuela y realmente me siento mal por haber cambiado tan radicalmente tu vida sin un poco de anestesia, por lo que he estado hablando con tu mamá. Ella propuso cambiarte de instituto –abrí la boca inmediatamente para protestar pero él con un gesto de mano me hizo callar- le dije que no porque me imagine que tú no querrías alejarte de tus amigos por lo que se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

-¿Y esa seria?- pregunte cuando él se quedó callado, seguramente intentando darle emoción al asunto.

-sencillo, te regalare un carro- y la sonrisa en su cara era enorme.

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos nos exaltamos un poco ante mi fuerte exclamación pero yo seguí hablando- oh no, Edward, nunca aceptaría eso de parte es demasiado. Ya has comprado esta casa, has sido muy amable y te lo agradezco pero un auto es demasiado.

-Bella, claro que no. Yo quiero hacerlo, por acá los buses son un poco escasos y no me gustaría pensar que cuando yo no pueda llevarte estarás esperando en la calle o caminaras. No señor.

-pues no lo aceptare, Edward, discúlpame pero es demasiado- ambos nos retamos con las miradas. El desafiándome a que me negara y yo desafiándolo a qué se atreviera a llegar con un juguete así para mí.

Pero por un momento ese simple desafío se convirtió en algo más que no podría definir; porque el aura oscura que había envuelto a Edward el otro día estaba volviendo, podía ver como sus ojos se iban oscureciendo y se llenaban de esa intensidad misteriosa; mis ansias crecían deseando verle otra vez así pero él sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ser él mismo de siempre.

-eres una chica muy terca, ¿no?- dijo sonriéndome.

-ni te imaginas.

-Bella… tu madre me hablo de que ambas no han tenido la vida más fácil del mundo al estar solo por lo que yo solo quiero que sepa, bueno, ambas sepan que ya no será así. Ahora me tienen a mí, pequeña, y nada me cuesta facilitarles la vida- acaricio mi mejilla con una suavidad que me hizo creer por un momento que me quería y fue tierno, así fuera mentira.

-gracias Edward- le respondí alejándome de su toque incomoda porque ningún hombre aparte de mi padre me había tocado así antes- pero si me las he apañado sola tantos años, aún lo podre hacer.

-okey- respondió con un suspiro- pero no te libraras de que te lleve todas las mañanas y te busque cuando pueda. Además te enseñare a manejar para que puedas tomar mi auto cuando sea necesario. Y no aceptare replica- agrego cuando quise protestar- y ya, vamos abajo que tu madre cocinó.

.

-perdóname, perdóname Edward, no lo puedo creer, perdóname- repetía sin cesar desde el asiento de copiloto realmente arrepentida y totalmente sonrojada.

-Bella, ya te he dicho que te tranquilices, es algo que le podría pasar a cualquiera- respondió con una calma que me trastornaba. ¿Cómo podría estar tan tranquilo si acababa de chocar su muy lindo volvo?

-¡te choque el carro! Eso no le pasa a cualquiera, fui ¡YO!- más nunca tocaría un carro. ¡Nunca! O al menos no hasta que yo misma me comprara uno y no me importara chocarlo, pero nunca tocaría un auto ajeno.

-Bella, en serio necesitas tranquilizarte. Todo el mundo ha pasado por eso, más bien lo habías hecho sorprendentemente bien hasta ahora. Siempre es difícil aprender a estacionarse entre dos carros, y además no chocaste, fue un simple rayoncito que el seguro quitara mañana. Y ya; si me vuelves a pedir disculpas te bajo del carro. ¿Okay?- cuando no respondí me volteo a ver retándome a retarlo por lo que solo asentí pero aún muy apenada- Ahora coméntame algo, ¿te diste cuenta a qué hora se fue tu mamá esta mañana?

Oh oh, momento incomodo detectado. Edward y mamá iban a cumplir tres meses de casados y Tanya ya poco a poco había comenzado a dedicarse extrañamente más a su trabajo. Al comienzo había sido muy disimulado, solo llegaba un poco más tarde al trabajo pero ahora básicamente tenía que suplir amigas en todos los turnos, tantos los de la mañana como los de las noches. Y Tanya nunca había sido tan amable.

Ella estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba pasando y no podía negar que estaba odiándola porque Edward no se merecía eso, y era obvio que él ya estaba comenzando a dudar de la fidelidad de su mujer. O bueno, al menos eso parecía.

-Creo que eran como las 7am, cuando la vi salir con su uniforme lista para ir a trabajar- no era mentira, sí le había visto pero el énfasis con que se lo decía era para que despejara las dudas, razonables, hacia su madre. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía.

-sí, a ella le tocaba trabajar hoy en la mañana pero como hizo el turno de la tarde y llego a las 11 pensé que tendría el día libre- ambos nos quedamos callados y sin duda era el momento más incómodo de la historia que fue salvado por el sonido de su celular- es tu madre- me dijo con una sonrisa y contesto sin preocuparse por poner el manos libres.

-hola cielo. ¿Cómo que tienes que trabajar el turno de la noche? ¿Llegaras en la madrugada? Por tantos turnos que has cubierto en estas dos últimas semanas parecerá que tú eres la única enfermera del establecimiento. Sí. Aja. Hablamos cuando puedas estar más de dos horas seguidas en casa.

Colgó y el ambiente se hizo aún más incómodo, y no pensé que fuera posible.

-tu madre tendrá que trabajar dos turnos más hoy y no sabe a qué hora llegara- me dijo con un tono de voz agresivo que me hizo tragar grueso. Para calmar el ambiente intente poner música pero él tomo la misma decisión y nuestras manos chocaron en el botón de encendido del reproductor y el salto que di nos hizo reír a ambos relajando inmediatamente el ambiente. Por fortuna- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer pizza?- pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora post risa.

-¿Por qué no mejor las cocinamos en casa? Tengo ganas de cocinar y es fácil- respondí recordando como últimamente cocinaba Tanya o cuando no estaba Edward resolvía comprando comida en la calle. Básicamente tenía los tres meses de matrimonio de ellos sin acercarme a la cocina.

-hmm está bien, pero corres el riesgo de que no me gusten y te recuerde eternamente que no eres una buena chef- me dijo con una picardía retadora.

-estoy dispuesta a asumirlo- respondí y los dos sonreímos con la complicidad que poco a poco estábamos desarrollando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Hola acá estoy de nuevo sin duda demasiado tiempo después, disculpándome hasta morir y solo diciendo que las crisis creativas y existenciales son duras.

Espero les guste, vemos que estos dos han dando pasos agigantados en su relación. La escena del choque es real, me paso a mí, bueno yo reaccione igual de mal que Bella en mi primer choque jaja.

Las quiero.


End file.
